Boku No Chu
by suika1021
Summary: What if instead of pokemon being creatures, they are hot, sexy males with special abilities. Ash is going to learn the hard way of the pokemon's sexual desires, especially his lewd pokemon. Rated M for Yaoi. Chapter 13 Updated!
1. Ash kun!

Boku No Chu

(My Chu)

What if in the pokemon world, the pokemon weren't creatures but hot, sexy males with extraordinary powers. And what if they had also have intentions of intimate battles with their trainers then real combat battles.

Ash Ketchum, a typical sixteen year old, is going to find out the hard way of the minds of pokemon, especially Pikachu, a boy with electric powers. They must learn to work together through the harsh world, fighting off other pokemon, defeating team rocket, and learning their feelings of one another.

Along the way, they run into a boy and his Umbreon with years of combat experience. And a Lucario with lustful intentions for his beloved 'Master'. And many more!

This story is rated M for yaoi (explicit), strong language, violence and did I mention hot yaoiness? Oh yeah!

Many of the pokemon are from the images of Gijinka artwork. Google it and see for yourself the pictures of pokemon in human forms for a better image of the story.

I also take request. If in the story, you want a specific pokemon in a yaoi scene, I will type it!

* * *

Ash gulped as he stared at the brand new pokeball resting in his sweaty open palms. Professor Oak recently had given him his very first pokemon, his starter pokemon to be exact. It was morning when he first received it, though as always, he had slept in on an important day. Once he barged in, all of the starter pokemon were already taken, except for this one, which Professor Oak was a little hesitant to give him. Ash demanded to get it at once.

_I don't care what kind of pokemon it is, I want it now!_

Now back at home, he was anxious to see which pokemon he was given. He grinned at his future too. The thought of becoming a pokemon trainer, maybe even become a highly respected pokemon master, gave him an exciting rush that made him jitter like a little infantile kid.

His room was slightly empty, his closet free from dangling clothes. His backpack stuffed with clothes, packed food and water bottles, a map, and other things required on the trip. He was ready to leave his home and live on as a trainer. He had finally reached the age of sixteen, the age required to become a trainer. All that was left was to find out what was inside the pokeball.

Ash pressed the silver bottom on the pokeball, let it expand in his hand, and aimed at his neat bed.

_This is it!_

With one last gulp, he pulled his arm back. "Pokemon," he began as he threw it with all his might towards the bed. "I choose you!"

Seconds after it was thrown, it automatically open, expelling out a burst of light. The room was blinded with an intense bright light, flashing like lightning during a stormy weather, blinding Ash's pupils. He shield them with his arm, hoping it wouldn't burn his eyes.

As the light bit by bit faded away, Ash reopened his eyes, to only be startled by what was found laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully despite hearing his reactions.

It was a male, lying on his side, facing towards Ash with an innocent sleeping face, breathing even breaths. His hair was a messy bright blond, his cheeks slightly rubicund, appearing as if he was blushing. He wore all brown. His top a hoodie. He looked like a teenager, just like him. But, he had a childish touch to his feature, making him adorably cute, even for a boy like him to say.

Being a beginner meant he had little knowledge of telling which pokemon it was or what type. All he knew was that it was a pokemon he had never seen before.

"Err…" he didn't what to say. First words to your pokemon meant everything. Should it be "Hey there! I'm Ash, your new pokemon trainer!" or "Hello! What's your name?". Should he wake him up or wait until he awakes by himself?

He didn't have time to make up his mind when the pokemon stirred, cracking open an eye. Black colored and lively it appeared. Even mysterious.

He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his small fist. His eyes scanned around the bedroom, then back at the only human in the room, eyes opening more in curiosity and wonder.

"Who are you?" he said, yawning again. His voice wasn't high pitch nor low pitch, in between like his own voice.

Ash froze, then relaxed. "M-my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm your pokemon trainer!" he boasted proudly.

His pokemon just blinked with his dark hued eyes. Pure cute in his eyes.

"Pokemon trainer?" he repeated, as if this was the first he had heard of such a word.

Ash nodded, approved. "Yes, can you imagine? The two of us as trainer and pokemon, traveling across the world to become the pokemon master!"

Again, he just blinked.

"Me? With you?" he then began to laugh as he plopped back in bed, burying himself underneath the covers, and exhaled in pure relaxation. "No way!"

"Wh-what!" Ash gaped, bottom jaw nearly dropping to the floor with a thud. Clearly, he was not expecting a kind of response from his pokemon. They way his pokemon said it in a mocking tone made him sound worthless, like a piece of smelly garbage left to rot. "Why not?"

"Because I do what I want to do! No one's going to tell me what to do! Especially someone like you!"

Anger began to boil within his blood. "But, I am your trainer. Your master! You're my pokemon. You must listen to me." Ash began to argue.

"Who says I'm your pokemon? I never agreed to this. Now let me sleep!"

Now it was Ash's turn to blink stupidly. At first, he didn't how to respond to him. He could only speak on what was on his mind at the time.

"But… I'm your trainer." he muttered, then clenched his fist. A pokemon refusing to listen to him? Unheard of!

"You need to listen to me. I own you."

He laughed mockingly. "You own me? Haha!"

Was this why Professor Oak didn't want to give him this pokemon? If it was, he _so_ wanted to trade him with a different pokemon. A strong, _loyal_ pokemon that is.

"Are you sure you don't want to be my companion in this?" he asked bitterly, watching the figure sleep peacefully in his bed, breaths even again.

Guess that meant a no. He frowned deeper, picking up the empty pokeball near his bed.

_Fine! An exchange would be necessary. This little monster would be of no use to me. I deserve better then that!_

With that, he tossed the pokeball back towards the pokemon, watching it open up, morphing the sleeping figure back into a red light, and sucked back inside. Now, he would walk back and trade him for a new-

The light reappeared seconds later, flashing and glowing the room once more, until it faded away to see the pokemon back in bed, entirely pissed.

"What was that for?" he snapped, arms crossed, eyes glaring daggers. "I was so comfortable in bed."

Ash didn't want to argue. Even when he had the urge to shout at him, he knew he had to be the bigger person. Instead, he picked up the ball and gazed back at the pokemon.

"Get in the pokeball," he commanded, not as fierce as shouting, but strong to get the point of the still present anger. "I'm taking you back."

"Not now," he argued. "The bed is comfy. And I'm not going back in there!"

"Why not? You clearly don't want to be my pokemon and companion. Just get inside and I'll take you back. Beside, pokemons love being in here, right?"

"You don't know what's it's like in there. It's cramp and dark. I'm claustrophobic." he whined, shuddering when he said the word 'cramp' and 'dark'.

He landed back in bed, arms still crossed as he faced the ceiling, still frowning. He reminded him of a young child who couldn't get his way. It was irritating and cute.

It was quiet for a brief moment. Both didn't want to say anything. Both didn't know what to say. It was just Ash, musing over what to do next. Then Ash broke the silence and to ease the tension between them.

"Do you want to be my pokemon?" he asked, still stern.

He didn't say anything.

"Do you want to go with me and explore the world? You don't have to stay in the ball. I'll let you be free from that." now, his voice became slightly gentle.

No answer.

"Do you want to go back to Professor Oak and be confined in that ball?"

As he expected, no answer. This pokemon was hard to understand. He took a seat at his desk chair, waiting for any kind of response. He didn't imagine he would answer. But, a miracle happened. He finally spoke.

"I'll go with you."

Relief washed down his body, a moment of happiness and hope zapped through his veins. His frown transformed into a smile. How fast had he changed his mind-

"But!" the pokemon said, voice raising dramatically as he sat back up. "For one condition."

"What? I'll do anything." poor Ash didn't think twice before spilling out those three words.

He grinned. The smile made him tense. Something wasn't right about it. It expressed mischief. He sure hoped it didn't involve anything humiliating. Then again, this was the first time communicating with a pokemon. He was new to this. The smile might mean something else. Though seemed unlikely.

"Come here." he said, giving the ole' 'come here' hand gesture, something twinkling in his eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't anything good.

Ash remained sitting, the tension growing again. This time, however, it was a different feeling than the last. He sighed heavily and stood up from his seat.

_If this would make him move, I'll do whatever he wants._

He moved towards the bed, eyeing his eyes.

"What do you waAAAHHH!" suddenly, the pokemon grasped his arm and pulled him to the bed with brutal force. Ash tried to fight back as he was tackled and wrestled within a blur mixture of gripping hands and a squirming body. The sound of him giggling added the fear and anger to the trainer. Once he reopened his eyes, he found himself laying on his back, head comforted by the pillow, and his pokemon was straddled on his lap, grinning from ear to ear. His cheeks burned like fire.

"This is more like it." the pokemon said, smiling smugly, moving his hips back and forth, dangerously close to his-

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Ash cried as he bucked his hips up against in an attempt to push him off.

Not exactly on what he planned. He seemed to actually been enjoying his attempts, holding on to his hips and let out a small laugh.

"That feels pretty good," he purred, following his motion. "Keep going."

He immediately stopped, next attempt was to shove him off. But, he saw it coming and caught Ash's hand before he could make contact and shoved him back on the mattress, pinning him down with his weight.

"You don't know how bad I need this," he said, gazing right into his eyes, glinting with lust he realized. "It's been so long have I last been with someone. I've been in Professor Oak's lab for too long, cramped in that tiny ball without anyone. I need someone."

"B-but, that doesn't mean it has to be me!"

"You're cute," he said, ignoring him as he gently stroked the side of his cheek, smirking at the other's enlarged eyes, lowering his hand down to his neck, making it's way to his chest. "I finally got a good image of you. You're not at all bad looking."

The playful hand found the zipper of his jacket, slowly unzipping it lower and lower, revealing his black t-shirt underneath.

"I'm impressed. You got some muscles in your chest after all," Ash felt a hand sneak underneath his shirt.

"St-stop." he tried to command, though the caressing of the chest blocked his words from coming out.

"Hmm?"

"Po-pokemon, stop!" he managed to spit out before squirming when the fingers gently raked his chest, feeling a ticklish sensation stir inside.

"My name is not pokemon. It's Pikachu."

Pikachu. An interesting name for a pokemon. Finally, he knew what to call him.

"But, don't call me Pikachu. Call me and only call me Chu." he said, withdrawing his hands.

"Chu?" he experimented the name. It sounded…cool. Ash and Pikachu. Or Ash and Chu. It had that ring to it. Like peanut butter and jelly.

"You're name's Ash, right?"

"Huh? I mean, yeah."

"Heh, weird name but I heard weirder." Chu said as his hand moved lower down his body, near his waist.

"What are you doIIIIng!" something and soft and warm found something of his from underneath his pants, playing and tickling with those hands of his.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, inching his head closer to his, lips getting dangerously close to his own venerable and whimpering ones. The smell of apples entered his nostrils. He shut his eyes tight as he felt his heart began to race for dear life. "Sorry for giving a hard time earlier, now you can punish me as hard as you want. I can take it."

"Relax," a soft voice murmured. "The fun is about to begin, Ash kun." His feverish breath breathed on his, the hand removed from his pants to only start unbuckling the unwanted garment.


	2. Apple please

"Professor Oak, there's been a mistake!" Ash roared on his cell phone, clothes now wrinkled with buckle undone. His pants were barely around his waist and his navy blue boxers were beginning to show.

"Mistake? Like what?" the expert of pokemon said from the other line, sipping his usual afternoon tea.

"This pokemon! That's what!"

"Now, now, calm down. You don't have to scream, I can still hear you loud and clear." he replied calmly. "So, what's wrong with the pokemon?"

"He tried to rape me! That bastard tried to rape me!" he seethed, remembering what happened twenty minutes ago. The thought disturbed him.

Chu was on top while unbuckling his pants. He was bottom, watching the horror above.

* * *

"_Stop, please!" Ash begged as the buckle was undone and slipped off from his pants._

_Chu didn't seem to be listening and lowered the pants down from his waist._

"_Shh," he shushed gently, placing a hand on the bulge in his underwear and rubbed it. "Your body is telling me something else silly."_

_Damn hormones. Ash whimpered as the sinful touch warmed up his body in pleasure. He didn't want to enjoy this. He wanted to show how uncomfortable he was. But, sexual reflexes stopped that from happening._

"_Ahh…Pik- Chu, enough of this," he resumed, wishing it was over now or to get through with it fast. "Please, you can go back to bed. I wont disturb you. I promise."_

"_Too late now for your begging," he replied calmly. "I'm horny, you're horny, we both need this."_

"_B-but not now," Ash tried to reason. "The adventure, the battles, the badges-"_

"_Can all wait for a few." he said, causing his annoyance to raise another level._

_His black eyes looked back at the human. A slightly annoyed expression was now present on his face._

"_Shh, have fun with this will 'ya?" he frowned. "I'm doing you a favor. You need to have a good time. By the looks of you, you are nothing but a virgin. Pure. You need to be impure once you step out to the outside world, the real world. Trainers who fall in the chasteness boring stuff do not have really good companionship with their pokemon. Most have sexual relationships with them. You need to know more about pokemon if you want to be a pokemon master, Ash kun."_

_Ash kun sounded like a tease. It then might even become one of those annoying pet names. He was about to argue for the new name until he felt small fingers slipped in his boxers. Ash gasped. The feeling was jolting, like touching an open wire, but these sparks felt surprisingly good, not painful._

"_You're good enough," he heard Chu mutter as the sound of a zipper moving followed._

_Ash kept his eyes closed, preparing for the worst. His body was numb and his limbs couldn't move._

_There was a small pause, no movement stirred nor any sound was produced. It was quiet, unsteadily silence. As Ash was ready to open his eyes and probably find out that his pokemon had stopped and refused to continue, until he felt a nose press against his skin._

_Ash lightly gasped again, body tensing. He had to think quick if he had to prevent the rape from happening. Pushing was out of the question. Biting might the next option._

_He had the access to do so, his shoulder was near his jaws, and a single bite can inflict pain. His teeth were sharp enough to harm. A bite can draw him back, and maybe understand of the discomfort Ash was going through. Like how a mother dog teaches her little pups._

_As the shoulder grew closer, Ash's mouth began to open. Seconds later, the teeth sank into his soft flesh. It was one of those moments where he would wish to go back in time to prevent this from ever happening. As soon as his jaw was connected to his shoulder, Chu's body shook, and began to glow like a firefly. His cheeks especially brightened. _

_First it was a gasp from him, then, explosion._

_Sparks of electricity spiraled out his body, shocking anything in its path. Including Ash. The once pleasurable shock in his body became a piercing electrifying jolt of pain, running through his body._

_The pain was intense, he couldn't even scream or make any sound for that matter. The room was yet again bright. A light bulb in his desk lamp shattered. Hearing the sound of the hissing electricity thundered in his ears that made him hear an odd ringing sound afterwards._

_It took several seconds for Ash to realize he was still alive, sizzling with smoke and a burnt body. On top, Chu didn't look as well either. His body wasn't burnt, but his eyes showed a dizzy feeling. He rocked to the side and back as if he didn't have anymore balance._

"_Don't," Chu began softly as he continued to rock unsteadily. "Don't touch me there."_

_With that, he collapsed to the side, sparks still jolting out of his body. Ash remained still, afraid of the next action. His mind was sent spinning. All he could remember was that he was preparing to get raped by his pokemon until it electrified him._

_He gingerly checked to see Chu, to only find him unconscious in bed. Now it was his chance to leave._

* * *

"Quite a shocking story there, Ash." Professor Oak laughed on the phone after Ash had finished his frightening story. Ash could tell the word shocking was used intentional. Quite a cliché to be used at this situation.

Ash fumed like a bull seeing red. "It's not funny. I want to switch with another pokemon!" The said pokemon was still in bed, no movement since the incidence.

"Well…" Professor Oak sounded hesitant, like when he first gave him the pokemon.

"Well what?"

"There's… no other pokemon to trade with. You have the last one, remember?"

A pause of disbelief. Ash clutched the phone firmly in his hands, waiting for it to crush. Didn't he have, like, thousands of pokemon stored in his lab? He did give many away for beginners, was it actually possible for him to simply run out?

"No more? Where's the other hundreds of pokemon I see you hold?" he nearly roared.

"Those are pokemon who were sent to my lab until their owners can take care of them. They are already taken. I told you not to take that one. He's a little hard to take care of."

"I don't want him!"

"But, you promised you would keep him no matter what-" he said until he was rudely interrupted.

"Forget about that. I don't want him! I want a loyal pokemon. I don't want one who might rape me in my sleep or wont listen to a word I say. Can you get one like the great pokemon trainers have, Professor Oak? One that's not gay too?"

"Uh, Ash," he said. "I hope you know that eighty-five percent of the pokemon show signs of homosexuality."

"Huh?"

"Yes Ash. A lot of the pokemon out there are homosexuals.. Some are hard to tell apart. Unlike your pokemon. I swear, did you study at all Ash? You seem clueless when it comes to pokemon."

"I did study…somewhat…Huh, didn't know about that," he said sheepishly, again should have been up last night studying rather than watching pokemon battles on TV. "But tell me Professor Oak, do all pokemon try to rape their trainers?"

"Nope," Ash sighed until he continued. "Just yours. He tried to seduce the other pokemon and trainers in my lab all the time. That's why I didn't want to give him away in case he tries to rape the trainers and blame me for that."

The phone nearly slipped out of his hands. He gaped stupidly. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Err, I should get back to work," he said as though he was trying to make an excuse to hang up the phone. "Evee is calling for me. It's probably there lunch right about now. Good bye and good luck, Ash Ketchum."

Click!

Ash stood, silent and agitated. As if the day couldn't get any worse, he heard a heavy yawn from behind. Chu had finally woken up from his short slumber.

"Urgh," he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his short hair. "My head is spinning. What happened?"

He looked around, confused until he glanced at Ash. A scowl crossed his face.

"Oh, it's you," he grouched. "You ruined my fun!"

"Ruined it?" Ash clearly remembered the electrifying attack came from the other male.

"I see, you're not interested," he sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "It was worth a try though. I didn't have anything to play with for awhile."

Ash watched as he stood up and stretched his limbs. "I'm hungry." he announced, rubbing his stomach.

Ash knew in his bag he kept a small supply of food. An apple was inside, the smell of Chu's breath reminded him of apples. He might have a diet of fruits. If he can bargain him with something.

"Have you decided about going with me?" he asked as he reached for his bag.

"Err…hungry."

His hunger was getting in the way of his thoughts. That meant he would most likely to agree with anything if it was for food. Like the apple he was taking out. Red, fresh, and ripe, it made him think twice of giving it to him. His greedy side was begging to have it for himself. But, there were sacrifices. And eating a perfectly good apple right in front of him wasn't going to make him like his trainer any better.

"Hey," he said, waving the fruit. Immediately, Chu's eyes brightened, his pupils following the apple's movement in want. "You want this apple?"

His stomach faintly growled as a response to the mention of the food. His small slick tongue snuck out to moisten his lips. Ash kept his smile hidden, though the corner of his lips were beginning to show the excitement.

"You want it?" he repeated, not quite satisfied with just Chu's stomach growling.

"Uh…" he said, seemingly afraid to admit it.

"Here." he then tossed him the apple, which he caught and instantly began to chomp it down hungrily.

Chomp after chomp, the apple shrank as its juice slithered down his lips as he munched. He chewed it down to the core, and seconds later, he tossed the remains away at the small green trash can.

"Ash kun," he said, his voice in an innocent childish voice, eyes growing large. "Do you have more?"

Yes, he did. Another one was stashed inside. But he wasn't going to give it to him for free. He went back to his bag and pulled out the other fruit. Again, Chu grew happier. His hands reached out with pleading hands.

"Not so fast Chu." Ask smirked, moving the apple away from him as he was about to take it from his hands.

His mood sunk.

"Why not?"

"I'll give you this apple if you promise you'll go with me." he grinned, watching his expression change from sadness to frustration. He crossed his arms and began to pout.

"So, that's how it is going to be," he said. "I hope you know that I'm starving. Professor Oak doesn't feed us as much, Ash kun. We're always very hungry."

This was obviously a lie. every time he saw Professor Oak, all kinds of pokemon were beside him, grinning and healthy. Moments ago, he just said about their lunch time. That or it was a excuse for him to hang up.

"If you were that hungry," he said. "You would come with me as pokemon and trainer."

He grunted.

"You and me, going around the world. Eating all the food you want, and becoming stronger as ever. Besides, I have to keep you. I told Professor Oak that I'll keep you no matter what. Even before I actually met you."

Chu glared deeply, silent.

"Please."

Chu blinked then looked away with eyes closed. His lips moved, but the words were incoherent.

"What was that?"

This time, he looked at him as he spoke. "Fine, you win. Now hand me the apple!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes!" he said impatiently. "I'm going with you! Now give me the damn apple!"

As he promised, he tossed him the other apple, watching the pokemon chomp and munch, smiling in victory. This had to work. He had no other plans.

_I did it! Maybe Chu isn't so bad to take care as long as I could figure out what he's thinking._

Chu swallowed the last bite and threw it away, not even bothering to wipe his sticky juicy fingers. Instead, he took his time sucking on each digit, and making the sweet taste linger in his mouth. He didn't see Ash walk up to him and extend his hand out.

"Hey, Chu," he said in a friendly approach. Making friends with a stubborn and rude pokemon would be hard, but it would help to kill him with kindness. "How 'bout we make up? You know, forget about what happened earlier. Here."

_I have to keep him. I have to be his trainer and partner. But, not letting this ruin our relationship._

His hand was asking for a shake, Chu knew that. Did he want to was the question.

"Do you agree?"

Chu glanced at his hand, then at Ash, thinking. "Shake my hand if you agree."

He gazed at the peace wanting hand, musing. Slowly, he lifted his own hand, then paused. Ash wanted him to hurry up and to make up his mind already. The suspense was already killing him and wanting to snatch his hand to forcefully give it a shake.

Then his small, soft hand grasped his hand. "Fine." he said, shaking his hand with sticky fingers.

"And promise me you wont rape me either." he said sternly.

"I promise." he replied, rolling his eyes playfully. But, his other hand, hidden from Ash's sight, his fingers were crossed.

The fresh summer air blew onto Ash's face when the front door was opened. His pokemon, carrying a bag of his own, was by his side, eyes squinting from the sun's rays. He hissed and blocked the sight with his arm.

"Let's go, Chu." he said, stepping out of the house and into the open air, inhaling the scent of bloomed flowers and fresh cut grass. His heart began to beat rapidly.

Chu followed, eyes half lidded now as he yawned.

"Tired." he muttered.

Ash began to grin and gave Chu thumbs up. "This is it, Chu! The adventure begins!"

Chu said nothing as the walked along the trail, leaving Pallet town behind, a place Ash was born and raised for sixteen years, now had the chance to explore the world for the first time. He didn't know what was waiting for him outside the town, for all he knew was that today, he was a pokemon trainer.

* * *

Sorry if this wasn't smutty enough. This is probably one of the few chapters that will be a little slow with little smut. But, I have to go with the story. I promise to be more of it the next chapter. The request I have are being typed as we speak! I still take request!


	3. Boku No Umbre

The forest was pitch black when night had fallen, even with the lucid moon out bare in the sky provided very little light for people and pokemon beneath. It was never wise for someone to walk through the thick sea of trees during that time. The dangerous woods was concealed in the dark.

Hidden in the said forest was a small log cabin, only having two rooms but had furniture you would find normally back at home. It had a wooden table with chairs, a queen sized bed with soft comforters and feather filled pillows that felt soft as a cloud, shelves filled with old books and other small treasures, and a small little storage where food was kept inside, most provided from the woods outside.

Taylor was the 'owner' of the cabin, as by mean claiming he was the owner when in fact he found it abandoned. A second year trainer with a pokemon of his own. He was considered the dark type kind of guy with a black emo like hairstyle, love for chain bracelets and black colors. He had red streaks in his hair that mimicked the color of fresh blood. He also loved heavy rock. It was no surprise that his pokemon was a dark type, an Umbreon.

Like Taylor, he showed an liking to his interest. They shared similar hairstyles, expect for his hair was straighter with bright yellow streaks that seemed to glow while in the dark. He too wore all black, even his boots kept the same color. His little pet name received from Taylor was "Umbre".

Taylor was fast asleep by the time Umbreon snuck out of bed, careful enough to not disturb his partner, and headed towards the nearest window, crimson eyes glaring, fully alarmed to even be thinking of sleeping. Something was coming. His sensitive nose picked an unfamiliar scent.

If it was a threat, he would be the first to strike. His shadow ball had been proven to be his ultimate move. With full accuracy and strength, one strike can be one hit finish.

He raised his head and inhaled deeply as the wind began to blow. The scent of the strangers still lingered. It wasn't just a pokemon, but there was a human scent. He softly growled, letting it rumble deep in his throat.

The bed stirred quietly, a pair of blue eyes opened from underneath the covers. Taylor had woken up to find his pokemon not laying in bed but standing near the window.

"Umbre?" he muttered, eyes blinked away the sleep to see the clear image of his Umbreon. "What are you doing awake? What time is it?"

His ears perked up at the sound of his voice. "I smell something." he replied without looking back, nose twitching while inhaling more of the scent. The scent of flowers and foliage made it hard to distinct the scent of the strangers. "It smells like strangers."

There was no need to say good morning, or good night, or whatever the time was. This situation was serious, at least to his case instead of Taylor.

"They could just be pokemon." he reasoned, yawning as he talked, still half asleep.

"No, there's a human involved. It has an odd scent." he pointed out sternly.

Taylor knew that Umbreon sense of smell was sensitive. He didn't doubt what he was smelling wasn't there after all, but he did not assume it was clear sign of trouble. He didn't tense but sighed. Umbreon tended to be alarmed for danger anytime of the day. Paranoid even. He sat up from the bed and stretched his limbs before stepping onto the cold wooden floor with his bare feet. He walked towards his pokemon, watching his plain expression stare out in the dark wilderness. He smiled slyly. He slinked an arm around his skinnier but still packed with muscles body, making him to turn to face his trainer.

"Tay-" before he could finish, Taylor planted a firm kiss on his unprotected lips. As he tried to pull away and to reject the sudden intimacy, his trainer pulled him closer and slipped his tongue inside his open mouth. The two were in silence, Umbreon ceasing his struggle with his hands clawing at his arms to softly grasping onto them as their tongue slowly played with each other, rolling around then to gently playing in a lustful game.

Taylor ended the kiss, a string of saliva connected between them, then snapped. He grinned when he saw the other's slightly dazed expression. The sight he exactly wanted from him. The small amount of desire revealing itself.

"You worry too much Umbre." he murmured, kissing the side of his soft cheek, just a simple little peck before heading back to his lips for another kissing session.

Umbreon turned his head the other way, avoiding the kiss. "This is not the time," he said, frowning. "They could be robbers for all I know. We saw it on the news, remember Taylor? They could come and take me away and leave you injured and robbed. You know what they could do to us. They've been on alert for awhile. You remember Taylor, don't you?"

"Then again, they could be lost travelers." he said quietly, unaffected of Umbreon's words. His left hand slipped lower down his body, inching towards his groin. "Don't worry so much silly. Not everyone in the woods mean harm to us. Now, how 'bout we have some fun shall we? You woke me up early, Umbre, now you need to pay the price."

"Not now. I'm not in the mood." he replied, looking back at the window with concern. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Hey," he laughed softly. "I felt your tongue move against mine with passion. I saw your face after the kiss. You want it just as much as I do."

He glared at his trainer, no long until he felt a warm hand grope him. He let out a gasp, cheeks flushing red, eyes closing reflexively. Pleasure soon warmed his body, a rush of thrill energized him. As strong and fierce as he was in a battle, he was vulnerable and defenseless during intimate moments.

He gripped his shoulders for support, legs suddenly feeling unstable and boneless like jelly. His breathing suddenly became small, short, uneven breaths.

"St-st-stop." he said as Taylor leaned in again.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you there." he teased, catching his lips in fierce and heated kiss.

Umbreon kept his eyes sealed shut as he felt his slick tongue slip between his lips to find and tease his once more. Taylor pulled him closer and closer to the bed where they ended their kiss when he shoved him down the mattress and crawled on top of his pokemon. They kissed again, harder than the last, tasting each other, feeling each other.

He tried to move away. This wasn't the right time for them to be doing this. But, the affection and the pleasure mixed together softened his strength. He couldn't fight the fact that he enjoyed it as much as Taylor did.

Taylor's hands quickly ran throughout his body, stopping here and there to feel his muscles. One of his favorite spots to tease was his well built chest packed with firm muscles.

His hand moved underneath his black shirt, rubbing his six pack and listening to his response. This wasn't the first time of their act and certainly wouldn't be the last. He watched as Umbreon writhed underneath. That was an invitation to keep going. He grinded his hips against his, surprised at what he felt.

"For someone who wasn't in the mood seems to be pretty excited." he whispered in mid laugh, knowing how it would anger Umbreon even more.

He growled in response. His sharp canines poked out from his lips. It was one of Umbreon's frightening features. Two sharp canines on the top jaw and two smaller but still sharp canines on the bottom. It helped him a lot with his small move 'bite'. It was also a bit of a challenge to French kiss him. His tongue had to avoid the sharp pricks carefully. One careless kiss left his tongue bleeding. Not to mention how big of a turn off it was.

His shirt raised up to reveal his chest. Taylor grinned as he removed his own top, chest muscular like his.

"I know how you pokemon work," he said, tossing the shirt aside and leaned back in for more. "You pokemons love to have this kind of fun all the time with humans. You cant help it. No matter how hard you try."

Umbreon glared.

"Don't deny it." he replied to the male in the bottom, the flesh of their chest contacting in a heated warmth.

"I didn't say anything." he growled, hand grasping the back of his head. His hormones were working fast. The sexual feeling was drowning them in pleasure, numbing their bodies, and fuzzed their minds. The sounds of them panting and moaning drowned out the sound of the front door creaking open.

* * *

Earlier.

"Say it." Chu began as he watched Ash stop in his path, checking out his surrounding.

"No." he answered stubbornly.

"Say it." he repeated, kicking a stone nearby out of boredom, hands in his pocket.

"I'm not going to say it."

"Say it."

"No, we're not lost!"

It had been hours since they first arrived in the deep forest, nicknamed Oran Woods for the supplement of oran bushes. It was the furthest Ash has ever been outside from Pallet town. That alone thrilled him, but of course as he bad luck would continue, they ended up lost without the map to find a way out. Chu told him not to go any further when they had trouble from the start, and he felt that he should have listened to him.

Maybe he should have gotten the map for Oran Woods. Was it possible to find your way out of the forest without any help? He groaned.

He stopped, wiping the sweat from his forehead and heard a soft thud from behind. He turned around, squinting from the sun's light when it peeked through the trees.

"Time for a break!" Chu announced right away, now sitting on the ground and let out a yawn. He placed his backpack on the ground too, then used it as a pillow as he lay down. He closed his eyes, unaware of Ash's glaring eyes. This break seemed more like another nap for him.

"Get up Chu! It's not break time!" seriously, do all pokemon sleep and eat all the time? That or he received the world's laziest pokemon from the ever so beloved professor of pokemon. Of all the rotten luck…

"Come on Ash kun," Chu began to whine, cracking open an eye. "We've been walking around for hours, I'm tired and the sun's going down."

"It's still bright to me. And I am not sleeping here in this part of the woods. "It's not safe here." saying the last sentence made him nervous. He peeked behind him, seeing if anyone was secretly listening to their conversation.

"Relax," he said. "You got me. I can electrify them from a mile away. No trouble at all. If a pokemon comes, I'll take care of it. No one wants to mess with my thundershock."

Ash bit his lip. He should keep going, but what Chu said did make sense. He was still shaking from the shocking attack. His legs were ready to give out. He knew he needed a break too. Then again, he had a pokemon who would protect him.

"Fine," he sighed as he set his backpack aside and plopped down on the hard but yet comfortable ground. "Five minutes at the most. Then we've got to go. Okay?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Chu answered, closing his eyes again and sighed gently.

Like Chu, he used his backpack as a pillow. Laying on the ground felt so comfortable that moment. And with that, he instantly fell asleep with his pokemon too asleep.

* * *

When Ash reopened his eyes after a good rest, the sky was already pitch black. Very dark in fact, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He sat up, eyes straining to see light or to at least get use the dark. It took several minutes for him to see the figure of his pokemon, sleeping soundlessly. And what he found next made him want to slam Chu's head to the ground.

Both their backpacks, somehow removed from underneath their heads, were beside a large oak tree, opened and ransacked. He jumped to his feet.

"Our bags!" he cried out, running towards it and picked one up, feeling it lighter than he last remembered it. He searched inside it, then searched through Chu's bag. "Someone took our money! And our food!"

"Unnnn." Chu grunted, waking up from Ash shouting. He fluttered his eyelids as he squirmed, upset from waking up after a good sleep. "What?"

"Our bags, Chu!" he said, dropping the bag with a soft thud. "We've been robbed. Look!"

He took a peek with squinting eyes. "What's gone?"

"Food. Money."

"Food?" that seemed to wake him up a little more, his ears perked up in surprise. "As in apples?"

"Apples are food, of course they're gone."

"Who took it?" he asked, crawling up to him, now alarmed.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"How should I know. I fell asleep."

"But you were supposed to keep watch."

"I fell asleep," he repeated, sniffing the bag to trace any scent left. "Smells funny."

Ash growled and kicked a stone. "This cant be happening. This cant be happening." he muttered. He sat on the ground, rocking back and forth as he repeated his constant muttering.

"This is probably the worst day of my life! And I thought this was going to be the best day, but no! I get all the bad luck I could get in one day!"

Chu's ears began to twitch as he raised his head. "I hear something." he said, looking to the right.

Ash perked upright. "Huh?"

"I hear something, Ash. It sounds like voices."

"Voices? You mean…people?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell the difference between human and pokemon. But I hear two."

Again, he stood up, anger raging. "They could be the thieves who took my money!"

"And food." Chu frowned.

"Let's go then. Where do you hear it?"

Chu lazily pointed to the right, where thick trees surrounded the area. "Over there. It sounds near too."

"Then let's go!" he announced, picking up his bag and charged onward at the direction Chu had pointed out. Several seconds after Ash had ran off into complete darkness, Chu slumped his head, sighed, then got up with his bag and slowly followed him. It was going to be a long night.

It took an half an hour in total to reach their destination. Ten minutes of groping around, occasionally running into trees, another ten minutes of trying to untangle yourself from vines dangling from the trees while your pokemon watches from behind, silently laughing, five minutes to get up after tripping on a tree stump and recovering from the new cut on you knees, and the remaining five to force your pokemon to continue to move when he begged for a break. Ash made him move, by wrapping a vine around him and literally drag him along. But, they eventually came a small log cabin, the source of the sound Chu had said.

"There," Chu said with his finger pointing. "It's coming from in there."

"A cabin? You think people are actually living there?" he said, picking out leaves and twigs caught in his hair and clothes.

Chu shrugged, leaves falling off his hair at the movement. "Why not? Campers, travelers, who knows? Maybe they can provide us with beds or food. It's way better than sleeping outside."

"Yeah, provide us with food with stolen food." he grunted, but walked to the front door, knocking on it ever so gently. No response. Chu walked up to stand beside him.

"No answer." he said knocking again a bit harder than the last.

"Is it locked?"

"I don't know." he said, seeing a hand reach for the doorknob, and with a small twist and a light click, the door opened. They both looked at each other, Chu grinning deviously and opened the door a little more.

The first room appeared to be a kitchen fused with a living room when the two walked in, placing their bags on a small wooden table, gazing in curiosity. Chu's ears twitched. There, he found another door at the other side of the room. The voices were coming from there, muffled and incoherent but sounded masculine.

Ash couldn't help but smile. It felt like home just standing here. Away from the scary darkness and the dangerous pokemon that may have been watching them the whole time. He landed on a wooden seat, grinning and inhaling the cabin scent.

Chu tiptoed his way there, placing an ear against the hard wood. Yep, they were coming from there. He grasped the doorknob and without warning, he swung it open.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I've been working on other stories. The new one I'm writing is an MarthxIke yaoi if any of you are interested. Yaoi Power!


	4. The Painting

The room was awkwardly silent, Ash began to squirm in his seat, afraid to look at the other pokemon trainer in the fearful eye. He had every right to glare at him. His rude electric pokemon barged in the room with the two half naked, one on top of the other in a very sexual and lustful manner, scaring them both shitless. Poor Ash saw full glimpse of the scene too.

How awkward it was! The image of them, at first panting lustfully at each other with cheeks flushed and mouth ajar became a shock of their lives, eyes open in horror as the human scrambled off his pokemon, gaping and flushing in a different manner. The pokemon immediately let out growl, ready to strike at the strangers he had smelled.

And what did little Chu do? Just smiled with his black eyes closed childishly, cheeks glowing red, and said in a pleasant and very even tone, "Good evening, you two. Have we walked in at the wrong time?"

He wanted to strangle him silly. His hands clenched into fist, tightening it until it grew white.

"You two, trainer and pokemon?" Taylor spoke first, interrupting his thoughts, his pokemon glaring equally with arms crossed. Both their clothes were wrinkled and messy, having little time to get dressed. The sweat still glittered on their skins, not having time to fully clean themselves.

He nodded, scared to speak. Especially when his pokemon was giving him a murderous look with his red eyes. Chu was still and quiet, but not frightened to say the least. In fact, he seemed quite content, despite the others in the room.

"Why are you here exactly?"

Ash squirmed harder, feeling sweat trickling down his neck to his clothes. He wanted to answer, but the words were choked in his throat. He couldn't spit it out.

"Why are you here?" he repeated.

This time, he had to answer. If he liked it or not, he had to speak to him.

"Sorry, we were lost, our stuff's been stolen, and my pokemon heard voices," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, no eye contact whatsoever. "So, we end up here… We knocked."

He gave him a weird look. The look made him sweat harder than his usual jog.

"It was a hard day," Ash explained quickly. "We're tired, hungry, cold, and need a place to stay. We just found this place in the middle of nowhere and you know…"

Taylor sighed, running his hands through his black locks. "It's too late to be arguing about this now. I'm tired as it is."

"I-I'm sorry, p-p-please forgive my pokemon and I," the one day new trainer was ready to start begging for forgiveness. "We didn't know you two up and were…were…were…" jeez, he felt so, so, _so_ uncomfortable bringing up the inappropriate subject. He better know what he was trying to spit out.

"I know that already, just don't know why at this time." he grouched, his eyes explaining his weary state. Umbreon was tired too, but his flaring red eyes frightened him still to the core. Every movement seemed like a threat to Umbreon.

"You two were up getting it on not too long ago," Chu said coolly, picking crud from underneath his nails. "It seems you two were pretty into it." His cheeks reddened, like he was seeing the whole scene again, hiding a small smile when he looked down without regret or shame at the wooden floor.

Umbreon raised his lips, his fierce sharp teeth revealing itself as a threat to the other pokemon, rumbling a deep and throaty growl. Ash simply blushed. He would have whacked him right there if the other trainer and pokemon were not there.

_Damn it Chu! Don't you know what you are saying? They can kill you right there._

Taylor yawned instead, as if he didn't hear Chu's words. "It will be hard to fall asleep again, even when I'm tired." he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

Ash looked back down, ashamed at himself. Both had disturbed the two, the word burden rang in his head. He felt bad for causing such a problem to strangers at this time of the night. It was his problem, the two had nothing to deal with this. It would best if they left and leaved them alone.

"I'm sorry, we'll leave now, sorry," he said, gradually getting up from his seat. They came to see if the cabin was taken, now obviously was, they had no purpose of staying there. "Let's go Chu."

Chu glanced at his trainer, feeling reluctant to go. They just got here, and already they were going to leave? Doesn't he had a word to say here?

"Wait," Taylor said suddenly, catching the trainer's attention again before he could make it to the door. "It's dangerous out there in the dark."

Ash shook his head. "We're a burden here, this place here is taken already. You guys found it first. We'll find a way out of here. Right Chu?"

"Hmm?" he groaned, eyes drooping now.

"But, dangerous pokemon like to hunt during this time. You'll be stalked wherever you go."

"I'll take the chance," Ash said, retrieving his backpack and Chu's. "I've got Chu. Let's go Chu."

The pokemon's head drooped, shaking his head. "We just got here, Ash kun. Can we just…stay the night here? What do you say, oh master of mine?"

"Now Chu."

"You can stay the night here, you know?" Taylor said, watching the pokemon get up from his seat and headed towards Ash. "We have food and sleeping bags."

"Food?" Chu's mood quickly brightened up, eyes enlarging. It seemed that a simple word like that can quickly change the enigma pokemon.

"Taylor, don't." Umbreon grunted to his trainer, shaking his head in disapproval.

"No, we got to go anyways," a smile began to appear. "This is my first day as a pokemon trainer. I shouldn't stop at somebody's house. I became a trainer to be independent along with my pokemon. I'm adult now. Sorry for earlier."

Chu glared, mentally cursing him down. He trudged along behind him, head hung low.

With that, the two left, leaving the other two remain quiet for several moments. Umbreon was the first to speak.

"I give them an hour." he said, leaving the table to go back to the bedroom, Taylor soon followed, shrugging the idea off. He was too tired to say anymore.

* * *

"You had to say that Ash kun," Chu began to rant, sulking as they walked blindly through the woods. "They accepted our apologizes, they offered a place to stay and to eat. And what did you do? You wanted to be back here in the scary woods without food, without sleep."

"Shut up Chu," Ash sighed, nearly tripping over a root from one of the large thick tree scattered everywhere. "We'll find a way though here. Trust me."

Chu stuck out his tongue. "You're an ass, you know that? Food, shelter, we could have gotten that. But of course not. Independent huh? Cant find your way out here."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." he mumbled twisting his head back to see him.

Of course, that didn't work for stubborn Chu.

"No! You are so stupid. How can you not accept that? Food, Ash kun! Food! I'm hungry and we have no food!"

Ash gritted his teeth, hand reaching for the pokeball that once held Chu inside. Putting him back there might keep him quiet. Listening to Chu was the last thing he wanted hear. Swiftly, turning around to face the ranting pokemon, he threw the pokeball right at him, waiting for it to take effect.

But, it didn't. Instead, the ever so unpredictable Chu had noticed the pokeball hurling at him at the last minute, and immediately smacked it away from him as if it was mere fly, sending the ball flying the other direction.

A vein popped out of Ash's forehead as he stared dumbfounded. Chu simply shook his hand, stinging slightly from the smack. "Pokeballs don't work on me, I thought you knew that already, Ash kun. Then again, you are stupider than I thought."

The pokeball landed, next to an edge where it started rolling down to darkness. Ash exhaled loudly. Great, now he had to go to retrieve it. Storming away from his pokemon, he walked towards the edge, looking down.

It wasn't that far down, ten feet by most. Next was to find a way to get down. How? It was too dark to see. His flashlight was gone from the thief. It might take awhile, but he had to retrieve the pokeball no matter what.

He later found a way to get down.

How?

While trying to figure way down, he accidentally tripped over another root, sending him falling and rolling down without grace and intelligence.

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUD!

It finally came to an end once he reached the bottom, face flat on the ground, groaning from the sudden abuse. Above, he heard a mocking laugh.

"Ha! I saw that too!" his pokemon called out between laughs. "Hahaha!"

The pokeball lay beside his worn out body, he discovered once he lifted his aching head. Well, there's the reason he wanted to down in the first place.

"There you are." he said, taking the ball, smiling weakly and chuckling a bit. He sat up, brushing the dirt from his clothes, until he noticed what was in front of him.

"Chu! Get over here now!" Chu picked up the sound of his trainer while sitting against a tree lazily to wait for him to get back. He grunted in response.

"Come here! You have to see this!" his voice sounded amazed, as if he founded lost treasure. Chu snorted.

_Yeah right. Maybe he found his brain. Poor brain. Somebody should call for neglect._

"Why?" he shouted back. "What's so interesting to see right now? It could wait, cant it?"

"You'll like this Chu! Please come!" he said, voice louder and happier than earlier.

"That's not what you said in bed," he muttered bitterly, getting up, stretching and hearing his joints pop, and walked down, unlike Ash, gracefully without falling once. "Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming. What?"

"Look." he said, pointing ahead of him.

Chu looked.

Standing in front of them was a mansion, adorned with wild vines, cracked windows, and door hanging off it the edge. Three stories high it seemed. And by the looks of it, it seemed to be abandoned for years. Chu gaped.

It was huge!

But, what was mansion doing in the middle of the woods? It was odd to say the least.

"Look at that, better than a log cabin huh?" he smirked stepping forward. "It's a mansion out of all things! Aren't we in some luck huh?"

Chu's eyes widened, moving up and down, examining the large structure. A single ragged drape hung was found on the third floor, moving from the wind, almost resembling a ghost, he thought. Then, it stopped. Perfectly still. He blinked, wondering if his tired eyes were playing tricks on him.

Suddenly, two pair of bright red eyes appeared out the drapes, staring mischievously down at the pokemon. Chu couldn't, couldn't speak. The only thing he can do was to stare in fear as a large grin began to appear.

Finally, Chu managed to cry out, making Ash jump when he reached the front door. He quickly turned looked back.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, noticing the shivers coming from Chu with beads of sweat trickling down his face. He glimpsed at him, then at the window, eyes remain alert.

"The drape," he muttered, pointing at the window. "There were eyes and a smile."

Ash looked puzzled, squinting his eyes. "Wait, what had eyes and was smiling at you?"

"The drapes." again he pointed at the window, frustrated.

He looked up. "…There's no drape, Chu."

"There was!" he cried out. "Red eyes and everything!"

Ash smirked and leaned in. "Maybe it was a ghost," he said as he chuckled mockingly, grinning like the drape did. "Coming to get you."

"There are ghost type pokemon you know!" he snapped, cheeks becoming redder.

"I know, you said it was smiling, right? Maybe it was being friendly. You just got scared."

"That wasn't a friendly smile." he shook his head, giving him a dirty look.

Ash sighed, walking back to the door, and cracking it open. "No one seems to be here. We might crash here for the night. I think you need sleep. Your eyes are messing with you."

He laughed. "Aren't you suppose to be the one who would force someone inside, not me?"

Chu refused to speak.

He walked in and left the door open for Chu. The stuffy smell filled the air, the darkness swallowing them whole. The sight of the living room held their breaths. Three large sofas were kept at the right, surrounded by a large fireplace, covered in ashes. The left was a grand piano near a door. In front was the grand stairs, dusted and decorated in spider webs.

"I bet it was once beautiful," Chu said, moving towards the piano, pressing a few keys. No sound. "Must have been bright gold and alive. Wonder why such a place ends up like this."

"I guess it's old. By the looks of the piano. Even that grandfather clock looks ancient."

Chu's nose twitched. "You smell that, Ash kun?"

Ash sniffed and made a face. "Mold?"

"No," he said, smile beginning to appear. "Food."

He sniffed again. Yet, he couldn't find the faintest scent of food anywhere. When he sniffed harder, he mistakenly inhaled dust, coughing and sniffling.

"There," Chu said, indicating the door near the piano. "I smell it there. Food. And it smells fresh."

"Fresh? There's nothing here fresh. Especially not food."

He pouted stubbornly. "I smell it and I'm going to check it out!" with that, he opened the door and walked inside, leaving Ash alone in the living room.

He groaned, annoyed at the stubborn pokemon, and yawned. He spotted the couch and plopped down on the soft cushions. Another yawn, a stretch, and now was submerged in relaxation. He looked around the room, admiring the paintings hung on the wall. It was like an art gallery, but it was free. He smiled, gazing at one particular picture. It was a painting of a room with a king sized bed with crimson sheets, large windows, an antique lamp beside the bed counter, a bed stand, and the walls were painted a blood red, like the sheets.

"Nice room, comfy looking bed," he said to himself out of boredom, closing his eyes. "Wish I can sleep in it."

"Oh really?"

Ash snapped open his eyes, eyes darting in both directions. That voice, it seemed near. Was it Chu? No, his voice was higher pitch then that. But, who was it? He was the only one in the room right? He turned his attention back at the painting, and gasped.

A pair of bright red eyes seemed to be painted on the framed picture, gazing right at him, a sinister smile spreading from underneath. The temperature of the room seemed to drop, feeling like the inside of a freezer. every time Ash breathed, he saw his breath emitting from his gaping mouth.

"What the?" he sat up, remembering what Chu had said before entering. Red eyes and an evil smile.

It snickered, a purple hued gloved hand reaching out and grasped his wrist. It yanked with such force, Ash fell of the couch, dragging closer and closer the painting.

"Stop! Let go of me! Please! Chu!" Ash screamed as another hand appeared and grabbed his other wrist, the purple sleeves rubbing his cheek as he tried to wriggle himself free.

It laughed harder. "Let's have some fun! Let's. Have. Some. Fun." as it said the second 'fun', it pulled the boy straight to the painting, sucking him inside, his cackling the last thing he heard before blacking out.

**Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Been working on other things. I recently posted an Marth and Ike story, check it out and review if you want more chapters. Again, I wont continue if I could get more reviews.**


	5. The Crimson Room

"Food!" Chu squealed once he found the dinning room, large wooden table assorted with freshly cooked meals: perfectly baked golden brown whole chicken, piles of seasoned meats of all sorts, bowls of fresh and colorful fruits, and a basket of freshly baked bread, still steaming.

He knew he smelled food. And not a mold in sight! His stomach growled in anticipation, screaming "What are you waiting for? It's all yours!"

He licked his lips, rubbing his hands together. "They all look so good. Which one to eat first?" he muttered, grinning from ear to ear. All looked so good to gobble up! He could head straight to the meat for the main course, but the bread was asking to be eaten. Then again, so were the shiny fruits. He felt guilty to just look at them with lustful orbs.

The meat smelled divine, the bread looked tasty, but what caught his attention the most was a red delicious apple laying on top of the fruits.

Simply beautiful.

He would have tear up

He reached forward, eager and hungry, stomach growling again, smelling more and more of the fruity scent. His fingers twitched, nearing closer and closer. As he went to grasp the fruit, the appetizing looking apple turned to a dark grey smoke with a loud "Poof!" surprising the hell out of the pokemon. There was nothing there after the smoke subsided.

The apple had disappeared.

"Huh?" he blinked, startled, mistakenly landing his hand on the pile of meat, which too disappeared in smoke. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

He gasped. All the delicious food before now had popped into smoke. One after another until the table was completely empty, revealing its true self: a dusty moldy table. The scent vanished from his nose, simply left without a trace.

"Food?" he fell to his knees, tears welling up inside before one drop leaked.

Oh, how he wanted to cry. All of it, gone. Fake. An illusion. Very sad indeed.

All those food.

All gone.

Especially that apple.

Especially the damn apple.

His stomach growled again. It growled too hard that it actually made him wince.

"Hungry huh?"

He jumped. Someone was in the room with him. He could tell. He heard crystal clear of the voice, and it was near. So near it might as well be breathing on him. He sensed its presence, but saw nothing. His heart thumped, worried.

"I'm hungry too!" another voice chirped from the other side of the room, causing Chu to hastily twist his head at record speed. "Feed me!"

"Feed us!" it demanded, both voices coming from random directions in the room, sending Chu shivering and backing away from the dining table.

The chandler began swinging above the large table as they laughed like children.

Now this was freaking him out. The pokemons were in the same room with him, but where? They could be in front of him, invisible. Or even from behind to ambush him. His sense of smell couldn't find them exactly.

Their voices were clear, they were near was all he knew. Maybe that might be the wrong answer.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he managed to spit out after the two's short cackles, bravery gradually exposing. "Sh-show yourselves!" well, if you forget the small stutter, his courage was still revealing itself. His cheeks began to burn red, powering up his electricity.

Cooperating, he noticed, the two became quiet as dark figure appeared on the roughly moving chandler. He knew before he saw it himself that he was a male from the deepness of his voice. His hair was a spiky purple, small pupils with a mischievous tint, and two fangs poking out from his lips. Two large dark purple gloves with each finger looking similar to claws of a cat covered his hands. He grinned as he resumed swinging, appearing to be having fun like a young kid would with a play swing. His eyes were gazing intently at Chu's.

"Pleased?" he asked, revealing more of his small but sharp fangs when his smile grew impossibly wider, one hand reaching up his dark unkempt bangs to brush it away from his eyes for a better view or if he was visually suggesting something lewd. "Like what you see, pokemon? Hmm?"

"I say you look nice as you ever look," the other voice said, which belonged to a boy laying seductively on the dusty table, his curly purple hair being played by his fingers. "I feel almost jealous of you my dear Haunter."

"Haunter?" a ghost type pokemon living in an abandoned mansion, how cliché.

Haunter leered at the electric type pokemon with interesting. His hair reminded him of an animal, his claw like gloves scared him the most. Or was it the leering eyes that suggested something else than violence?

"You're cute yourself." the other pokemon said, advancing forward to Chu, still on the table.

"Yeah, but your trainer, he's hot! I mean smoking hot!" Haunter purred lustfully. "By that looks of it, he must be a at least a foot long!"

Both laughed, Chu nearly wanted to laugh. He was going to correct them but thought this wasn't the right time to say such things to strangers.

"How 'bout you?" the one on the table asked to Chu, swirling small circles on the hard moldy wood with his fingers. "How long are you?"

"Yeah, you?" Haunter shortly repeated, lowering his pupils down to Chu's crotch.

"I'm longer than Haunter." Ghastly bragged, giving Chu a cute little wink.

"That's not true, sweetie. I'm longer! Ghastly's lying!" Haunter objected, leaping off the chandler and on to the table, hearing it creak underneath.

Chu took a step back, sweat began to drip. "Err…"

"Five inches?" Ghastly guessed. "Six inches? 12 inches?"

"Enough of that," Haunter interrupted playfully. "You're making me hard."

"Me too." he agreed.

This was the time to leave before someone was going to get raped. Nearly twisting his ankle to turn sharply, he made a dash to the exit, trying his best not to hear them cackling from the back.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

The voice seemed right behind him. He ran as fast as his legs could run. Heading to the living room he screamed out his trainer's name. Adding to his unfortunate luck, Ash was nowhere to be found. He moved to the couch, seeing nothing.

From the back, something shoved him down to the couch, feeling hands grab his body and moved him so he could lay on his back. Chu was afraid to open his eyes.

Someone grabbed his arms and tied them together with a thin rope. Then, the hands moved to spread out his legs as they crawled in between.

"I'm hungry, remember?" the voice sounded like Haunter as he cracked open his eyes.

"Eat someone else." he grunted, glaring at Haunter, feeling his zipper going down.

"No can do, older brother is taking care of your trainer." he grinned, grasping his pants to lower them.

His body tensed when he said the word "trainer" and "taking care of". He bit his lip, frustrated, unaware that his pants were being lowered and lowered.

"Older brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah, older brother Gengar. He's the one who told us about you two."

* * *

Ash felt dizzy once he came to, groaning as rubbed his eyes. Underneath him felt incredibly soft, feeling like his bed back at home, maybe even softer than that. He didn't want to move. The silky comforters was erasing all the pain and stress from his body. Letting his body relaxed more than ever.

"Awake?"

Suddenly, his waist felt heavy, the temperature dropped in the room,. He shivered and opened his eyes. Immediately, he recognized the room. It was the room from the painting in the living room, the one he was looking at out of boredom. The red walls, the red sheets, all the red, was he in the painting?

And who the hell was straddling his hips?

It was a pokemon, he could tell. Everything about him was purple: spiky purple hair, purple gloves, purple sweater with a hoodie that had what appeared to be cat ears on top, and purple pants. His red eyes and large smile bared down at him.

"What the…where am I?" he asked stupidly, afraid to even blink at him.

"Crimson room," he answered, lowering his head. "Pretty room, is it not?"

"Y-yeah. Wh-what are you doing-mmph!"

The pokemon's lips clashed into his into a rough and wanting kiss, his tongue impatiently entered his mouth. He struggled to get free, but both his hands were held on to his.

He closed his eyes tight when the pokemon's tongue brushed against his, swirling against his, letting out a soft groan. Ash shuddered, never before experienced that sort of kiss.

His teeth bit Ash's lower lip and he let out a small yelp. He lifted his head, placing a kiss on his cheek, lowering it to kiss under his chin, then kiss his neck, adding a bit of tongue as he did. Ash bit his lip to muffle his whimper.

"You're handsome for a trainer," he whispered against his skin before giving another peck. "Ash, I saw your pokemon. News flash, you don't need him."

Ash, mind blurred when he felt him suck his neck, hard enough to feel pain, could only let out short gasps. Their fingers slid past each other in strict hand embrace.

"You like it Ash?" he questioned, removing his lips from his neck to look at him.

Dazed with minor pleasure he refused to admit, he tried to change the subject. He couldn't escape this time like he did with Chu. His grip was far too strong for him to go through. Was it time for him, the virgin, to go along?

Then, he realized something was wrong. Why would he give up just like that? He normally wouldn't give up. But, something was weakening, mentally. Also physically.

He felt…weird.

Drowsy.

Lethargic.

Something about this room was making act like this. What was it exactly?

"I take that as a yes." the pokemon said, sealing both their lips together, hands releasing his hands to caress his chest.

Ash did nothing.

Just how the pokemon wanted it.

He snuck his hand underneath his shirt, teasing a nipple. After bruising Ash's lips, he pulled the shirt up for a better view. Ash felt too weak to move his arms. He was still even when the other male pressed his lips against his chest, kissing down to his waist where his pants got in the way.

A single tear fell from Ash's eyes. Feeling weaker, feeling blue, feeling like nothing, it was scaring him as the pokemon was caressing him in a sexual manner.

For the first time in his life, for the very first time in his life, he wanted Chu.

Chu would rescue him. He was his pokemon after all. He wanted to scream out his name in hopes for him to hear.

"Chu." he couldn't scream, no, the opposite. It was a mere whisper. Oh, how he felt pathetic at that moment.

The pokemon seemed to hear, raising his head from his chest, frowning.

"I give you this and you moan out your pokemon's name? How ungrateful. Guess I have to show you more then." his hand grasped his bulge.

"AAH!" the gasp was the loudest sound he could muster, eyes opening automatically.

"Not excited yet? Don't worry about that, that'll be fixed." he said, unbuckling his pants.

Ash listened as he was unbuckled, tossed away, and fingers moving to unzip his pants. While he was occupied on taking his pants off, he could take in the image of Chu.

_Chu, wherever you are, Help me!_

**I hope you like this one, especially to you nekomakie. One request down, others to go. Told you I'll be doing them. Some will take time and found later in the story. But, I promise it will be done. Remember, more reviews, the happier I am. And more of the chance of getting more chapters.**


	6. Chu vs Ghost

"Your older brother," Chu tried to comprehend, feeling warm hands exploring his body, causing him to hitch and shudder. "Has Ash? He has Ash?"

"Sure does. He has the privilege to take him before we do," he shrugged casually. "So in the meantime, I can take care of you, pokemon."

"Take care of me?" repeating made him sound stupid, made him sound weak.

He nodded, his tongue slithering out lustfully with a menacing leer. That alone described his future plans to Chu. Lustful and lewd plans ahead. Pleasurable or painful. It was up to the ghost type pokemon to decide.

Was the stubborn Chu going to lay there while he'll take advantage of him?

Of course not!

With his cheeks reddening, eyes closing as he focused the flow of electricity in his body, ready to exit in an electrifying blow. Haunter felt the hairs on his body stand up while his hands remained on his chest. The static began to rise and the tingling grew up his arms to his shoulder, to pretty much everywhere.

"Take advantage of me, will you?" Chu asked, feeling the voltage ready to spill out as he moved his lips. The rush of power thrilled him. Adrenaline rush stronger than bungee jumping, getting scared, it way stronger than any of that.

"Huh?" Haunter was puzzled. His eyes narrowed down. "Don't try to do anything stupid. You cant escape. Now lay there and be a good boy."

Chu smirked. The sound of the electricity was louder to hear than the pokemon's commands. "You should know I'm not a good boy. Not at all."

With that, the flow burst out, bright lightening bolts streaming out of his body and into Haunter. The dark room blinded by light, ear piercing screech of electricity zipping everywhere. The chandelier above rained shattered light bulbs.

Haunter convulsed on top, screaming the piercing fire through his body. The attack lasted a few seconds, but Haunter's body was badly scorched. His smoking body fell off the couch, twitching as the last stream escaped his body.

Chu brought his tied wrist towards him mouth, rope not tied tight enough, thankfully for him. With a quick snap of his jaws, the rope was torn off.

"Should have tied me to the sofa, not at the wrist," he sneered, standing up and walked over the unconscious body. "That was asking to be loosened."

He brushed the dust of his clothes, letting out a small sneeze. Damn allergies. Next thing on his list was to find Ash. Oh, how fun that will be. He zipped his pants, glancing down at the pokemon with a small snort.

_Ash better love me for this. For all this shit I'm going through to save his ass._

Suddenly, a hand grasped his ankle. Haunter was conscious all this time. His small pupils looked up at his black eyes. Chu could feel the anger dwelling inside. His eyes were wide in shock. The grip tightened. He swore he heard a bone pop but not break. He could if he wanted to.

"I don't think so," he growled and pulled. Chu lost his balance and fell heavily on the hard wooden floor, cursing as he was dragged closer. He tried to crawl away, his blunt nails failed to grip on anything to move away, the wooden floor only made. Haunter's eye promised pain rather than pleasure as he sat up.

He forced Chu to lay on his back roughly as he leaned on top, one hand now grasping his neck, the other clenching into a fist. "You cant escape now, you thing!"

His fist illuminated purple, an attack Chu knew was Poison Jab. One touch from the fist will infect him with a painful and slow poison that would only be cured if he went to Pokecenter or allowed the poison take over until he fainted. Not the way he wanted to be cured. He flinched. He couldn't use another electric move, he had regain more of it before he can let it escape. How long it will take, he never knew. But, he wanted it now.

"See this?" he gestured at his fist. The smile was no longer there, but a frown that scared Chu more. "Know what this does, don't you? You're smart one, right? One move and this will send you spinning, got that?"

"You are lucky my friend," he said, eyeing the unpredictable fist, trying not to shiver as he spoke. He didn't want to show he was afraid, that would increase the pride and strength of the enemy. "You got me. You got me powerless. Have to say you must be a way higher level than me."

"Level forty-six," he responded as a threat. "Been training to fight ever since I was little by big brother Gengar. Give it up, your moves wont knock me out. Not unless you somehow become forty levels stronger, you're trapped."

Chu bit his lip. He studied his movement. Something about it was somewhat off. The way Haunter was steadying his fist, the way he moved, seemed kind of jerky. They weren't smooth ever since he electrocuted him.

_Quick, think of something._

Small amount of electricity, not enough to inflict a critical damage, shot out his body and hit Haunter. He was left unfazed. Chu cursed, thinking it would have been better to safe it to increase the strength rather than waste it. He was scared, his instinct as a pokemon was to attack. Even if it could barely inflict any kind of damage. He couldn't stop himself from attacking. This was his panicking state. Without Ash, he felt like he couldn't do anything.

_Harder! Harder!_

He bit his lip harder, small amount of blood slithered down his bottom lip. Another stream shot out at Haunter. This one weaker than the last. The last zap left him weak, eyes blurry and heart racing. Another attack would cause him to faint.

"Now you're starting to annoy me." the fist rose, Chu laying down, preparing for the worst.

A miracle happened. As he was ready to strike, Haunter's eyes widened in shock. The jerky movement with his fist was immobile. The electricity must have paralyzed him.

"What the-why cant I move? What did you do? I cant move!" he started to panic.

He started to scream. It felt any kind of movement was futile. He couldn't event tighten his grip around his neck to strangle the living daylights out of him. This was Chu's chance to make a move. Clenching his fist, he waited for the right moment to strike. Thankfully, Haunter was too concerned on his paralyzed state to be aware of the fist.

With one strike, his fist connected to his cheek to his lower jaw, blood spurting out his open jaws. He fell to his side, his body still in the same position. His hand still clinging to his neck.

Quickly, he pried the hand free, taking in a deep breath he yearned and stood up.

"W-where you going?" Haunter growled, his face showing signs he was struggling to move. Chu held back a laughter, just like how Haunter did when he trapped Chu underneath.

"I'm going to find my trainer," he said, raising his leg. He let his foot land down on his face, pleased to see the pain he inflicted. "Don't mess with me ever again, you hear?"

Haunter, teeth grinding together tightly with blood still seeping out from his lips, looked up with one eye. He didn't say a word, getting the message.

"Now," Chu leaned in. "'That I got your full attention. Where is my trainer Ash?"

"I-I don't know," his foot grinded against his cheek, unpleased. "All I know is that he's with big brother Gengar. What else do you want? That's all I know!"

Chu narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for the help." with that, he gave him another kick, and walked away. This was bad. If he didn't know where he was fast, Ash could have been…

He stopped his movement, squeezing the bridge of his nose. It was happening again.

_Damn image. Ash's face flushed, sweat glistening his body, his erection long and hard._

He shook his head.

_This is serious. Stop thinking about it!_

"Not so fast cutie."

A hand grasped his shoulder, a heated breath neared his ear, laughing. Chu had a haunch the other one would appear any minute. He smirked. Another easy defeat.

Or so he thought.

As he turned around, a flash light blinded his eyes, seeing the swirls of colors of pink to purple to grey. The colors swirled and danced in his eyes, and they were _everywhere_. He teetered back, eyes searching for any of the mansion's wall, its furniture, anything other than the colors.

He heard him laughing at every tottering step, as if he was giving him a drunken dance. Chu didn't know where he was going. He was completely blind. His other senses seemed to fade. He could only hear the laugh and the sudden ringing in his ears. His nose felt blocked.

"Let's dance, shall we?" both the ghost type pokemon's hand grabbed his with fingers passing past each other and danced dizzily too, laughing all the way. He twirled him around with one hand then, watching and laughing as Chu twirled and rammed himself against the wall.

"Stop it!" he cried, desperate to see his teaser. "I cant see you. Where are you? Where am I? Why cant smell you? Why is my head spinning?"

"I'm right here," he said next to his ear and moved back quickly to his other side. "And I'm here too!"

He cackled as Chu looked both ways, eyes wide open to see nothing. Gastly poked his back and skipped back.

"My Confuse Ray worked," he said moving to the front of the confused pokemon. His eyes landed on his, knowing the temporary blindness prevented from seeing his plans. "Don't move so much, cutie. You'll hurt yourself."

"F-fuck you!" he grunted, groping blindly as he stumbled past Gastly and ran into a wall again.

"Oh," he gasped, his cheeks reddening in surprise. "I see now. You like it that way."

He grabbed his shoulders threw him on the ground. Hands were flying everywhere at Chu's body as he struggled to get rid of the hands, swatting blindly and cursing. The hands reached up his shirt, as much to his dismay, teasing a nipple. Chu tried to smack him away, but he felt incredibly dizzy. Each swat was taking a toll on his strength. The more he did it, the weaker he felt.

"St-stop! Please!"

He felt a heated breath on his neck and tongue running up his throat, feeling his Adam's apple. His face hovered above his, lips inches from each other. He could feel his breath every time he breathed. He could feel him leaning in.

Then, a miracle seemed to happen. One second, their lips were close to contact, then the other second Gastly let out a shrill of pain and fell to his side.

"There you are! Looks like we made it just in time!" that voice, it sounded familiar. His mind was too much in the cloud to think who it was.

Two hands grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him up for him to sit. "He seems confused." a deeper voice said, scarier than Gastly's or Haunter's but somehow, his voice sounded more of a hero than of a villain.

"He does. Must have used Confuse Ray or something. Where's his trainer?" the other voice said, his footsteps padding on the wooden floor.

"I don't know, that's what I'm worrying about."

"You don't think…"

"Maybe. You know how that pokemon works."

"I know. Snap him out of it. Maybe he knows."

Without a another minutes of talking or thinking, Chu felt someone smack the side of his right cheek way too roughly for his comfort. The bright colors in his eyes subsided, the darkness of the mansion welcomed him back into the world. And he came face to face with a red eyed pokemon. He gasped.

"Don't worry," the pokemon said. "It's me. Don't you remember me, idiot?"

He studied his face. Red eyes, black hair with yellow streaks, sharp teeth. Umbreon.

"It's you." he said, remembering now of the incident going on in the lodge he walked into. He smiled.

Lovingly, he hugged him, his show of gratitude. Oh, how glad he was to see him to the rescue. The ever so fierce Umbreon and his trainer Taylor. Umbreon didn't return the hug.

"Knock it off, will ya?" he said, squirming out of his grip. He fixed his t-shirt from the dust collected onto him by the rather dirty pokemon. "Where's your trainer?"

"My trainer. Oh! Ash! They said big brother Gengar is taking care of him!"

"Taking care of-oh shit!" Taylor jumped into action. "Ash is in deep shit right now! Gengar is not the one who takes things gently with virgins."

"Virgins. Wait, how do you know he is a virgin?"

"I don't. Gengar does. He rapes people who are still pure. Evil pokemon. Let's go Umbreon."

"Wait, what do we do with Gastly-" Gastly was gone from the last spot after that hit from Shadow Ball. Must have teleported away while he had the chance.

"I hate ghost pokemon." he muttered.

A scream echoed deep inside the mansion. Chu's ears perked, turning his head. "That's Ash."

Umbreon stood up, the red eyes gave a demonic glint. Taylor offered a hand to Chu and helped him up.

"Gengar."

"Let's just hope we get there before it's too late." Taylor said, walking up to the stairs. Umbreon followed and soon after, so did Chu.

_Ash. Please be okay. And please let me get something in return for all this shit._

**Finally done! Sorry. There was error on the computer and I couldn't update any new chapters for awhile. But, I'm back! And I posted a new story. Another Ash and human Pikachu yaoi. Of course, hard yaoi. Read that and review if you like it. I'm also going to start writing Maiden Rose. Hope you like. Read and review if you want more.**


	7. Bond

**Twelve thousand hits? I love you guys! Remember read and review. And remember, I take request throughout the story! Enjoy! Also, if you like this, read my new story Ash To Pikachu.**

Ash's bleary eyes closed shut, the feeling of icy cold hands trailing down his legs as his jeans were pulled off, his boxer's the last shield from those lustful eyes. The strength to push him off and run were absent at the worst time. With Chu, he found a way to get him off, though painful but saved his virginity. Gengar was different. Stronger and smarter.

With the pants taken care of, the pokemon had a better feel with the bulge through his boxers. Hand's stroking and massaging, such action seemed sweet and gentle, but stirred a fire in Ash's dignity. Gasping and stirring weakly was the only thing he could do. His body tensed as the hand left to only reach for the waistline of his boxers. He held his breath as Gengar's red eyes shined.

"Let's have a better look, shall we?" he cooed casually, Ash wondering if he was unaware of his uncomfortable and frightened face or he was aware and found it quite amusing. It sickened him when thought that the last thought of him finding this fun was the one that was most likely true.

"F-f-fiend." Ash spat, opening his eyes. With little working muscles, he had no choice to insult him with just one word, even though in his mind, he was ranting out his existence.

"Hmm?" he made no movement, hands still gripping the waistline, he staring in confusion. "Fiend? Is that what you think of me? I'm doing you a favor Ash kun. A virgin, I mean, a _trainer_ virgin needs the know and enjoy the pleasure with a pokemon. After all, all trainers needs and must have a close bond between their pokemon. It's the sacred rules."

"B-but you're not my pokemon," he corrected, strength and courage flowing rapidly back in his system like blood. "Chu is my pokemon. If I were going to have the close bond with a pokemon, it would be with Chu."

Wait. The close bond. The close bond was between he and his pokemon, Chu. He was the one who will experience and share the feeling of pleasure, he and Chu. Was this the reason why he and his pokemon weren't getting along on the first day? Was he, the trainer, to blame and not Chu? Was Chu trying to seduce him actually trying to start the bond with him?

"Pfft!" Gengar stuck out his tongue. "What bond is that? Your own pokemon doesn't act like you two have been together in that way. Has he tried anything? Have you tried?"

Guilt washed over him as he lowered his eyes in shame. First day and already Ash had made a crucial mistake for his relationship, or his lack of.

"You really are a virgin." he snorted.

He leaned forward, whispering in his ear and sending chills throughout his body. "I like you already. You haven't bonded with your pokemon yet. So technically, he's not your pokemon. You can have me instead. What do you say?

"I'm stronger than him. I can give you fame. We can be a team," he leaned up to make eye contact. "So, what do you say? I'll loose your innocence and Chu cant have you anymore."

He blinked in confusion. He still didn't quite understood the whole bond thing. The way he said it made him sound…lonely. A pokemon left for himself with the others in the middle of the woods without a trainer can describe the acts he was expressing that was far extreme than normal pokemon would act. A trainer he always wanted. Like a kid without a parent.

But, Chu was there. He need him more. He glanced up, shaking his head. "Sorry, but I'm with Chu."

A second after he said that, the strength and courage drained from his body, the weakness settling back in. The eyes of Gengar widened, his pupils becoming slits.

"Chu doesn't care about you," he hissed venomously, peering into him as if peering into his own soul, seething. "Don't you get it Ash? If he did care, he would have saved you by now. Well, where the hell is he? Might have left the mansion and leaving your ass behind for me. Other pokemon I encountered saved their trainer's. The others I've seen were caring. They loved their trainers with a passion. Chu, my friend, doesn't love you."

Ash didn't have the strength to speak, his mouth only opening and closing like a fish.

"And now that I got you, I'm going to show you how much I need you. How much I want a trainer."

With that, he flipped him over, Ash grunted as his face landed on a pillow. And to his horror, he felt Gengar pull his boxers off as swift as the flipping.

"This mansion is huge!" Chu gaped, walking along the darkened hallways, Taylor and Umbreon walking ahead. Paintings in frames hung the scratched up walls, each worth what he presumed thousands of dollars. "Whoever owned this place must have been filthy rich. I mean look at this. It's like an art museum."

"The man was incredibly rich," Umbreon said indolently, not even bothering to look back. "he owned a restaurant and made a lot of money. Tons of it. Great chef I heard. Died several decades ago from a heart attack."

"A chef huh?" he beamed, imaging a fuzzy image of an old man in action, cooking up some sweets: apple pie, apple dumplings, apple turnovers.

"Hey, you're drooling a bit." Taylor informed, looking back and wiped the corner of his lips, silent sign for him to do also. Chu quickly wiped the drool away.

"No wonder why the kitchen was so big." he said, stomach growling as he remembered the fake display of delicious food the pokemon teased him with.

_That apple was perfect._

Umbreon smirked, something Chu never really expected from him. He had every right to be alarmed.

"Some say his ghost still haunts this place," he said, his voice lowering for suspense. "scares anybody shitless who enters his property. Some come and were never seen again. The ghost used him as a prisoner, a rightful punishment for a trespasser."

His eyes widened. Within a second, the smile faded with a frown and raised eyebrows.

"I'm kidding," he said bluntly, looking away to see ahead. "there's no ghost other than the ghost type pokemon who haunt here. I know that for sure."

"Seems to me like you know this place a lot." Chu observed, viewing another painting of a bowl of fruit, an apple catching his attention and he licked his lips.

"Of course, I lived here once."

Blink. Blink.

"What?" again, Umbreon surprised him. "You actually lived here? You?"

"It was a long time ago. I didn't have a trainer back then. Luckily, I still know the basics of everything here."

Taylor nodded. "Yes, that's how I found him," he said. "Unlike your Ash, I didn't have a pokemon to protect me, I was vulnerable by all means. Gengar noticed I was a virgin and tried to seduce me. Fortunately for me, Umbre stopped him at the right time. I was so thankful for him and I knew that he was different than the others. I knew he was the one who was going to be my first pokemon. And now, look at us."

He grinned at Umbreon and he returned a deeper frown. "Don't start." he grunted.

He laughed and patted his head, running his fingers through his hair. This time, Umbreon turned away, cheeks reddening, abashed. Even in the dark, Chu noticed the sudden color change and smiled, albeit he felt his own heart began to ache in envy. Taylor leaned in to peck his cheek.

"Taylor," he whined quietly directly at Taylor, not wanting Chu to hear any of their conversation. "I don't want him to see us doing stuff like that."

"And why not?" he said, lips still close to his cheek. "He saw us half naked, making out in the bed already."

"I didn't agree with that."

"Nor did I." he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you too lovebirds quit it," Chu called from behind, though the tone was more of a tease rather than a serious command. "Later you can do your making out and sexy sex stuff. Right now we have get my lame excuse for a trainer."

"Lame excuse, I say." a voice echoed down the hallway, not resembling Ash.

Umbreon's low growl rumbled in his throat and stood still and firm like a soldier, staring straight ahead, hearing the voice in that direction.

Something purple was brilliantly glistening at the end of the hallway, the smell clear in his nose of the identity of the pokemon. His frown ceased, his growl muted. The pokemon at the end stared back at him in remorse, turning his direction and ran. Umbreon remained staring. The dark end showed no trace of the pokemon anymore. But, in his mind, he was still there, eyeing him with tear stained eyes. His heart thrashed and he winced.

"I don't get it," Chu said, stopping to look at a particular framed painting of a simmering lake, oblivious to the whole mysterious encounter. "If the man died decades ago, how come the paintings aren't moldy?"

"Beats me," Taylor replied, also oblivious to the whole thing, standing near him to see for himself, scratching his black hair "I guess the pokemon here actually like fancy artwork. didn't know they had a taste for it. Then again, I've been wrong before. Hey, what's wrong Umbre? Saw something?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Chu froze, tensed. "I hear Ash."

"Where?"

"I think it's coming from…that way!" he pointed his finger at the last door at the end of the hallway, right where the pokemon stood before. "It's coming from there!"

"Over there? The crimson room," Umbreon muttered, resuming his walking. "How obvious for Gengar."

"But, I hear something else."

"Like?"

"Snickering," he answered. "It's the same I've heard earlier. It sounds like-"

"You're right cutie." the three tensed. Neither one said it. It was another voice.

"My, my," a figure materialized before them, a fanged smile glowing back at them. "You're going through all this trouble just for your little buddy? I'm impressed. But, Gengar wouldn't enjoy that. No, not at all."

"Gastly," Umbreon said, stepping forward. a weak pokemon like him was just a waste of time to fight him. "Get out of our way. We don't have time for you."

"You have all the time you want. I don't know what you're talking about."

Umbreon opened his mouth to respond, until Taylor's hand touched his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this." he whispered to his pokemon, reaching for his belt, grasping a pokeball. Pressing the small button and feeling it increase its size in his hand. Shortly after, he tossed it forward as the red light burst the ball open, spilling it out on to the ground as a pokemon appeared, sitting on the floor with a lethargic look on his face, barely keeping his eyes open. Umbreon glimpsed back at his trainer as if wondering why he chose him.

He looked similar to the other ghost type pokemon, purple spiky hair and purple and dark clothes, wearing a dark purple bombers jacket. Though his sparkling bright blue eyes and his ruby necklace stood him out more. It must have been a ghost type pokemon despite the bright eyes.

Umbreon glanced at his trainer as he smirked. The other pokemon yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yami."

The pokemon twisted his back, still vigorously rubbing his eye with his gloved fist, each finger looking like miniature claws like Haunter's. "What the hell is this, Taylor? I fall asleep when you don't need me, and once I do, you suddenly need me. Sometimes I don't get you."

"Yami, listen to me. Take care of him while we go. Then meet us at the front door. We'll be back as soon as possible, hurry!" Taylor commanded, signaling his other pokemon and Chu to leave. The three ran off, leaving the two ghosts alone.

Yami snorted, watching the three disappear in the darkness, footsteps fading away. "Whatever." was his only response as he stood, popping his shoulders and cracked his neck. He stretched his limps, thankful he wasn't in the cramped pokeball anymore. His legs were already killing him.

"Yami huh?" Gastly snickered, brushing his light purple hair away to get a better view of him. "This is going to be fun. Never seen your kind before. But you're the same type as me."

The other pokemon grinned at his words, flashing his razor sharp, perfectly triangular, teeth at him. "Nor have I seen your kind before," he said back. "Strange curly hair I say. But, I know one thing. I'm going to win."

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow.

Something about this pokemon was odd. He had to admit he was stranger than Gengar.

"I'm a ghost and dark type. That means I have no weakness. You have a weakness. I'm sure of it. Now then," he winked, his sharp teeth winking too. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

_N-no way!_

Gengar let out a small "Hmmph" of trumpet, holding the pair of his boxers in his hands before discarding it off the mattress. It landed near his pants.

"Nice ass," he commented. "So pure. Not for long."

Two of his fingers entered his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, coating them with his saliva before pulling it out with strings still connected to his digits. That would be slick enough. Poor Ash had no clue what was going on from behind.

Until he felt something slick enter him. He choked a gasp, tears stinging his eyes as he tried to breathe.

"Damn your tight, not that I wasn't expecting that. First timers are always like that."

"N-n-no."

"Stop refusing will ya? No one's there to help you."

"Ch-ch."

"Chu especially."

"N-no."

"No what?" the finger plunged in deeper. He held his breath, feeling the pain increased each movement of his finger.

Just as Gengar wanted, silence. With exception of the gasps and groaning.

The tight hole was beginning to loosen up a bit as he slipped in another of his icy cold finger. Ash fought back a scream, biting the pillow instead.

"It's getting pretty loose. Soon, we're going for the real deal, eh Ash kun?"

The pillow muffled his small cries. And Gengar was enjoying every second of it.

"I know you like it, Ash ku-" footsteps outside the room froze his words. It wasn't by one pair of legs, there were more with them. The presence of a ghost type pokemon were missing. His trusty younger brothers were not there.

"Ash kun! Ash kun! Are you in there Ash kun?"

Gengar pulled away, eyeing the door. The high pitch voice belonged to what he dreaded the most, the trainer's pokemon. His pokemon. Ash wobbled to on fours, recognizing the voice almost immediately as he.

"Get back down!" he hissed, pushing him violently back on the crimson mattress, nearly smothering his face back in the pillow with his hand attached to the back of his head, anything to keep him from shouting or making any kind of noise.

"I smell Gengar in there."

"Ash must be in there then."

"Ash kun! Ash kun! Do you hear me?" the doorknob jiggled, failing to open.

At least the door was locked.

"That's it!"

The door swung open, hinges snapping as the door slammed at the wall. Umbreon stood at the entrance, his right leg slightly raised from the forceful kick.

"Oh my…" Chu gawked. The sight of his trainer half naked in bed left his face warm as fire.

Umbreon sneered. "Gengar, again with this? After many attempts and failed to do so, you still think you can win? How pitiful. Leave him alone."

Gengar's eyes narrowed at his. "You don't understand, don't you? You have a trainer. I got none."

"Let him go!" Chu cried, steeping in front of Umbreon, challenging the higher level pokemon.

"Che. A little pokemon like you don't even stand a chance with my level."

"I need him. As a pokemon I have my responsibility. To be the strongest I can be, the trainer is the main source. Even if my trainer is a pain in the ass. We're partners."

"Cute." he leaped off the bed, strolling over to casually Chu, raising his hand to caress his cheek.

The soft movement wasn't at all in means of affection, domination more like. He grasped his chin, forcing eye contact. His squinted eyes caused more fear than his large childish eyes.

"You think you can save him? Heh, don't make me laugh!" with that, his pupils glowed purple, sending Chu's body in a state of fatigue. He let him go, watching as he stumbled back until he fell, Taylor catching him.

"Hypnosis," Umbreon noticed. "That's how you kept Ash in bed all this time. Taylor, wake Chu up. Then get Ash. And please put his pants back on."

Gengar grinned, and with a wink and a snicker, the higher level pokemon disappeared in a cloud of violet mist, his presence gone. Disappearing was ghost's ultimate weapon. Or as Umbreon called it the coward ability. Running away from a battle and not even putting up a fight. Pathetic. Though, Umbreon knew the real reason why he left the battle so early. It was a game he loved to play. The 'Try to catch me if you can' game. His laughter still rung in his ears as he cursed.

"Hmm?" Chu, stirred in Taylor's arms, waking up from the spell. "Taylor?"

"You're up? Good, wake up your trainer."

"Trainer." his cheeks reddened. Oh, yeah. His half naked, good for nothing trainer.

"Umbre," he said to his pokemon as Chu went over to the bed. "Can you still smell him?"

He shook his head, glimpsing back at his trainer. "He's gone." he muttered. "The bastard's gone."

"Come on Ash kun, wake up!" Shaking his trainer was futile. But, slapping quickly solved the problem.

Ash woke up abruptly, a red handprint marking his pale cheek as it burned like fire. The first thing he saw was Chu staring back, inches from his face. Silence before Ash cried out in surprise, jumping back and accidentally hitting the back of his already aching head on the headboard.

"Ch-Chu, is that you?" he rubbed the bump forming at his head and winced.

"Of course it's me. Get up, get dressed, and let's get out of this madhouse."

Ash stared blankly. "How did you get in the painting?" he questioned dazed. Chu blinked. Obviously he had rammed his head hard against the wall to be asking such a silly question. His poor brain of his was trying to cooperate. Though he said it clearly.

"What painting? This is the room upstairs, you weirdo." he answered impatiently, and pulled him up, keeping him from falling back. His shaking limps was a sign of his fatigue.

"Hurry, you guys." Taylor warned, picking up his boxers and pants and tossed it to Chu. "Gengar didn't leave the building. He can be anywhere."

Ash noticed his blue jeans in Chu's hands…wait…his blue jeans! And his underpants!

He looked down. He squeaked, hands darting to cover what was left of his dignity. Though, he was sure that Chu had enough of his share at ogling. Chu stifled a giggle and handed him his clothes. He snatched them out of his hands, turning his body to the opposite direction to put on his boxers.

"I thought this was all a bad dream." he grumbled to himself, slipping his right foot in first in his boxers, than the other, and slipped them up to his waist before reaching for the pants.

"Did he fuck you by any chance?" The tone of Chu's voice was cold, yet serious.

"No, just fingers." he reluctantly forced himself to say, his face warming up embarrassed, zipping up his pants. He could feel Chu's cold glare.

The answer didn't soothe Chu's mood as he crossed his arms with a pout.

_That's still a fuck. A finger fuck but still…_

"I'm not going to say it again. Let's get the hell out of here!" Taylor said to the two.

Both looked at each other, Chu nodding. They both got up from the bed, Ash grimacing suddenly.

"What now?"

"My ass hurts."

He rolled his eyes. "It's going to hurt worse when I stick my dick up your ass. Don't even start whining about being fingered, Ash kun. Now go!"

He shoved him out the door, smiling to himself for finally saying it. If there was a time they would actually do it, he would be seme for the first time. Ash being a seme? Ha! A golden joke. He should write that down.

The front door was a miracle to the four. Umbreon sniffed the area. He informed there wasn't another pokemon on the living room, to everyone's relief except for Taylor. Not another pokemon was in the area, not even Yami.

"He should be here by now." Taylor muttered to Umbreon and he silently agreed. He bit the tip of his thumb. This wasn't right. Yami was strong and quick in battle. It was atypical for him to take ten minutes to finish battling. Something happened.

"Hurry, before Gengar comes back." Chu had completely forgotten about Yami's existence, unaware of Taylor's uneasiness. The only thought dwelling in his mind was getting out.

"Wait." he stopped Chu before his chance to dash. Chu turned around, disbelieved.

"Wait what? The door is right there. No one is here. A perfect escape!"

"We need Yami."

"Yami?" Ash asked to Chu.

"Never mind, where is he?"

"That's the problem. We don't know."

"Leave him for now! This is our only chance. Ever heard of a sacrifice?" he argued, furrowing his eyebrows. He aimed his finger at the door. "Yami here or not, I'm leaving this madhouse!" He took a step forward, to only be stopped by Umbreon. Something caught his attention.

Umbreon grew anxious. His nose twitched violently as the air grew colder. His breath now visible. A loud thud all made them jumped. In the middle of the living room, Yami was sprawled on the ground, blood dripping from his nose, caking his lips in red. His unconscious body was a warning.

"Yami!" Taylor gasped, his legs moving without thinking. Umbreon grabbed his hand.

"Don't." he hissed, the faint smell of Gengar now began to linger, the atmosphere turning darker and darker.

"But Yami."

"Return him back to his pokeball. I'll take care of this. Get the two out of here."

He walked down the stairs, goosebumps veering his skin as the air grew colder. He heard his laughter. His presence was here, maybe right in front of him. The faint scent gave little information. His speed was faster than his. He watched as Yami returned back into his pokeball and he cracked his knuckles.

"Gengar, I know you're out there." It became colder. Gengar was getting closer.

"Why do you spoil our fun, Umbreon?" a voice said, deep as Gengar's.

"I don't find raping a virgin fun." he replied stoically, a cool breeze passing by his body.

"No? Heh, you haven't changed at all," he commented. "Still the serious damn thing you are."

He didn't loose his composure, even when he heard him whisper directly in his ear. "No wonder why you left. Everyone's glad you left. Well, expect for one."

The last sentence did cause his body to tense. Though he didn't see the pokemon, he knew he was probably grinning at him. He clenched his hands.

"He misses you. He still does. And you left. You left to be with a trainer." he started to chuckle. "You are so unpredictable at times, Umbreon."

The memory of the glowing pokemon flashed in his mind. His expression softened, then hardened once the body of Gengar appeared before him.

"You're lucky to have a trainer. You're lucky and you don't care about the others, do you? I want a trainer, Haunter wants a trainer, He wants a trainer. And you wont allow to have one do you?" he jabbed his finger at him.

"The trainer is already taken. Get over it."

"That's your conclusion to everything, is it? Just get over it? I've been wanting a trainer, remember Umbreon? I've been wanting a trainer." he said.

"You don't rape them to become partners."

"Che," he sneered. A mist emitted from the wooden floor, surrounding the two. Umbreon's vision decreased as the mist fogged up his sight, though the scent still lingered. Two familiar scents appeared beside Gengar's. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"I'll try my best, Big Brother," Haunter's said nobly, followed by a small infantile giggle from Gastly. "My body's more cooperative now."

"Me too Big Brother!" Gastly chirped. "I'll help too!"

"Well, Umbreon, what's it going to be?" Gengar's body began to stand out again, the silhouette of the other two stood beside him as the mist subsided.

There stood at the right Gastly, his fist close to his lips as he fought back another laugh, his smirk wide and menacing. At the left stood Haunter, hunched with his hand rubbing his arm, still showing the small amount of his paralyze left. And in the middle stood Gengar, the Big Brother, the leader.

Without a smile this time, his glare was sharper and fierce as a monster.

"Give me the trainer," he said, glancing at haunter, then at Gastly. "Or we'll take him ourselves."

Umbreon said nothing. His answer was clear.

"Very well then," Gengar said, scratching his hoodie. "I'm very glad to have this chance to battle you for once. Very interesting."

Umbreon smirked. This was going to be interesting indeed.


	8. Unwanted

**Twenty-one thousand hits? One hundred reviews? You guys are still amazing! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've been working on other stories. One I'm working on is an Ashxpokemon pairing, not Pikachu. I am also working on a request a buddy asked me to write which I'll post soon.**

**I am taking request as usual. That also means that it doesn't have to be Boku No Chu pairing. It can be a separate story that involves Ash with a pokemon gijinka or pokemon and pokemon Yaoi pairing. Giving me ideas makes me happy!**

**I know I should have said this before but I've been wanted to say that this story wouldn't have come to together if it weren't a picture I found on . It's called 'Gijinka Pikachu in a Tree'. I didn't draw it, but the drawing made me think of the Yaoi pairing between Ash and Pikachu. And since I don't see that many of that pairing, mainly because it's usually a female Pikachu, but I'm pretty sure that Pikachu's a boy. I don't know. Check the drawing out! It's basically how I imagined Chu.**

**I'm also working on becoming an author. I basically am using this as a practice for the real deal. I hope one day the book I've been working on will be published. Then my life will be complete.**

Umbreon snorted at the foes in front, puffing a dark bang away from his face. Though pleased to be challenged for a battle by three, he noticed it seemed quite unfair. A dark pokemon against three ghost pokemon? An easy battle that seemed too easy to please. And how idiotic the ghost were willing to act just to have such an equally idiotic trainer.

He glanced at Taylor, standing and smirking with pride towards his pokemon, seeming to have the same thoughts he was having. Oh, how great minds think alike.

A sudden blast of a shadow ball brought him back to attention. It was strong, the force pushing him back several inches but otherwise unharmed. He simply brushed it off.

Few seconds later, he realized Gastly was targeting him from behind. As he twisted his head back, he came face to face with a slick organ, smearing itself up his face, dragging thick saliva behind.

Gastly had used Lick.

Disgusted, Umbreon stumbled back, wiping the mess fiercely, shivering. The stickiness, the smell, everything about the attack was disgusting. He couldn't imagine where Gastly tongue has been. his body became hard to control. All he could do was shiver.

Gastly, as usual, was laughing.

"Focus Umbre!" Taylor yelled. "Haunter is attacking!"

_He is?_

A fist collided his cheek, sending him falling on the floor as a foot slammed down on his back. The foot lifted up, and slammed down again with much force.

"Big Brother! Me next! Me next!" Gastly squealed, foot leaving to only be replaced with small hands, grasping around his neck and tightening it from behind.

Umbreon squirmed in his grip, gasping for any amount air he could take in. Gastly made himself comfortable, sitting on his back, applying more weight and more of a struggle to breathe.

Taylor didn't react one bit to this. He remained still, index finger touching his bottom lip as if was enjoying the whole scene. Ash gaped at him.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked, watching the battle was making his stomach churn and he was afraid of the outcome. If Umbreon lost, did that mean he was going to be Gengar's personal sex slave forever? The sickening thought of him bonded by straps with little to no clothing, tears in his eyes as Gengar "played" with him left him blanched.

"Hmm?" Taylor turned to see him, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" he repeated impatiently. "Umbreon's losing out there."

"No, he's not." he stated in a matter-of-factly voice. He turned his attention back to the battle, now exposing his pearly white teeth in an ear to ear grin.

"Huh?"

"Trust me. Umbreon always lets his opponents have their fun first. He'll fight back. He always do." he reassured calmly. He bit the tip of his finger.

Gastly was having the time of his life, squeezing the life out of Umbreon, lightly hopping on his back like a little kid. As Umbreon still struggled to breath with limps flailing, he gave his neck another squeeze, watching the pokemon below cease his frantic movement. He frowned.

"Aw, fun over already?" he said with disappointment, standing up and fixed his purple shirt. He pouted and stood akimbo, as if it was all Umbreon's fault.

"Check to make sure." Haunter said from behind, observing him as well. With the corner of his eyes, he made sure the others were still there.

Ash gulped and glanced back at Taylor. The smile was still plastered on his face. And it seemed it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Chu watched in curiosity.

Then, he held his breath. A realization.

_Where's Gengar?_

"Okay Big Brother!" as he was told, he reached for his head, lifting it up slightly, checking for any movement.

Nothing. Eyelids smoothly closed, not a single reaction on his face proved any feigned action.

"I did it, Big Bro-"

Suddenly, a hand shot out, grasping his own neck, bringing him forward to stare right at his attacker. Umbreon wasn't out, on the contrary, it was following perfectly in his plan.

Taylor nudged Ash's shoulder.

"I'm afraid not." he muttered, satisfied at Gastly's astounded expression. He pulled him in, hearing the whimper emitting from the pokemon.

"Big B-Brother?"

Haunter grew defensive, hair raising from his neck, scowling. He stepped forward, energy flaring and flowing through his veins. As Gastly whimpered and shivered, his protective side rose sharper than before.

As he lunged to take back the younger pokemon, Umbreon grasped the other's neck and jerked him forward, right where Gastly's head was.

_Thunk!_

Both didn't expect their foreheads to collide with such strength, knocking them out cold before they reached the floor. With that taken care of, all Umbreon needed to do was to take care of their leader, Gengar.

But, he was gone.

"Way to go Umbreon!" Ash immediately cheered, clearly impressed at his actions and clapped his hands. He couldn't believe he had watched a pokemon defeat two with little effort. It was just like the shows he had watched on the television back at home. If only Chu was this heroic and devoted to his trainer.

"Umbre, Gengar's gone," Taylor announced. "This is a chance to leave."

Umbreon nodded silently, stepping over the unconscious couple and back with the trio. Ash stood close to Umbreon like a young kid with his parent. Chu saw them with the corner of his eyes and frowned.

_What the hell? Ash is supposed to be with me. I'm his pokemon after all._

Umbreon didn't care, as long as Gengar wasn't there, everything seemed fine. He sniffed. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary expect for scent of the stuffy air.

_Maybe I scared him off. What a coward. And to think I was expecting more of him._

Umbreon sighed to himself as they reached the front door, Chu eager to open the door. Ash remained by Umbreon's side, glancing behind him warily.

Chu came to a halt when he noticed Ash snuck in a small squeeze on Umbreon's dark sleeves. With a snort, he turn his attention back to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

The hairs on the back of Ash's neck stood erect as a cool breeze kissed his naked skin. He tensed, clearly identifying the voice. He wanted to speak, actually, he wanted to scream until a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. With arms outstretched, he reached out grab anyone, but they seemed further and further away within the second.

Umbreon's nose twitched and he turned around.

Standing behind them was Gengar, clutching a squirming Ash in a deep lock, one hand covering his mouth. The fear in his eyes described everything.

"I wouldn't leave right now if I were you," he said. "It's rude to just come here and leave so soon. I feel unwanted."

Umbreon tensed at his word 'unwanted' and saw how the word took effect on Gengar as well. The way his eyelids lowered, the way he said it sharply.

He knew why the word was painful to say or to even think for Gengar. And he knew why he was feeling like this all along. But, he never said it before. It was a subject Gengar resented most of all.

And it had to stop, with or without force.

He cleared his throat and said, "It's not your fault."

It confused Gengar at first. Umbreon continued.

"I know what happened and we're sorry that you had to suffer. No pokemon deserved what you went through. A strong and intelligent pokemon like yourself especially didn't need-"

"Shut up!" he barked forcefully, understanding what he was going at, his nails burying in Ash's cheek. "Shut up! You don't know! You'll never know unless your trainer did the same to your ass!"

"I know I wont understand but doing this wont make anything better. Give us back Ash and we'll leave."

Tears welled up in Gengar's eyes as his lips quivered. The grip on Ash loosened.

"You don't know how it feels to be…" he swallowed. "To be unwanted. You don't know the pain I feel everyday. The jealousy I feel whenever I see a trainer and their pokemon pass by. Y-you don't know. You don't know. Y-you don't fucking know."

"One day someone will find you and want you! Someone will want you! Now let go of Ash!"

A single tear drop slid down his cheek. Umbreon knew the more he talked about it, the more his mental strength weakened until he had no strength to keep fighting. Living here in the abandoned mansion made him learn some of the awful truth a pokemon trainer can do to their own pokemon.

Gengar was severely injured within his heart. The trust of being with a trainer had withered away. The lustful need replaced the companionship, raping any virgin who entered as an act for revenge. Umbreon knew if he had given in, Gengar would have learned nothing.

Chu took a step forward, charging energy for another attack incase things got ugly. Taylor said nothing.

Then, Gengar released his grip on Ash and shoved him forward. Ash stumbled to the ground in front of Umbreon as he caught his shoulder. He quickly wrapped his arms around his legs, his heart still beating violently. Chu didn't move, seeing Ash in such a vulnerable state made him silent.

Another tear drop escaped. He gnashed his teeth together. "I want you to get the fuck out of here," he said. "I want you to get out and never come back! You hear me? I want you to never, ever come back here or I will kill you. I want you to fucking leave again! I don't want to see you ever again! Now fucking leave with you trainer! GO!"

Their eyes met in a cold gaze. Umbreon broke the gaze by helping Ash up. He was glad that Gengar had finally given up. But, what he had said dwelled in his mind and he couldn't help to feel guilty, even if it wasn't his fault.

Ash shivered as he moved closer to Tyler, allowing him to put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a pat and a small smile, assuring him that everything was okay and he nodded back. Chu stood by his side, unsure if Ash wanted to comfort him or not. Ash gazed at him and smirked, as if he understood that Chu actually was worried about his safety.

One by one, the two trainers and his pokemon exited the mansion. As Umbreon was about to step out the door, he looked back to Gengar, seeing him helping the dazed Gastly to sit up. Their eyes met again. He waited for Gengar to say anything. He refused to. Instead, he was the one to say the final word.

"I'm sorry."

Then he closed the door.

* * *

Ash had never felt so relieved before once he saw the small home where Taylor and Umbreon shared. His body ached and he felt like sleeping for a whole day. As they entered the small house, Taylor took out some sheets and pillows for the two makeshift beds.

"It's not uncommon for us having to share the house with other trainers. So don't worry about this." he briefly explained.

After cleaning themselves, Ash made himself comfortable at the table as they drank their bottles of water. He was still pondering about what happened earlier. About what Umbreon said to Gengar that effected him deeply strong enough for him to give up.

"Umbreon."

"Hmm?" Umbreon responded after taking a swig of his water.

"About Gengar. What happened to him? He said he wanted a trainer badly. And you were telling him all kinds of stuff that got into him. What happened?"

Umbreon sighed, placing bottle back on the table. Taylor too grew serious and sad.

"While I was staying there, I met the three. They were kind and took me in easily. I knew the three were very close. They referred to themselves as brothers, I later finding out that they are actually not related. Gengar's the leader, the older brother. Basically he brainwashed them into thinking humans were there to only have sex. That's not true."

"So, Gengar was the only evil one after all?" Ash questioned.

Umbreon shook his head. "No one' born evil, Ash. Before I came to the mansion, Gengar had been through a lot. You see, Gengar didn't live at the mansion his whole life. He was a pokemon to a trainer. They came here one day and explored the place. And then, he left. Without Gengar."

Ash thought his heart stopped for a second.

"Gengar's trainer abandoned him and he had never seen him again. And he told me that was the day he lost his virginity to him. And to this day, he still has that memory inside him. He wanted a trainer, but lost the need to have a bond. Years he stayed there, and he hates the word unwanted. Because that's how he felt. Unwanted. When Taylor came in the picture and we bonded, Gengar's anger grew to a rage. He has been there longer than me and yet I was picked rather than him."

"…What if I take him?" Ash offered. Both Umbreon and Taylor didn't like the idea.

"No Ash, a pokemon that high of a level for a trainer like you wont obey you." Taylor said. "I cant take him either. He'll learn that if he keeps treating trainers like that wont help him. I think tonight made him think again."

Ash felt his face heat up as if he was about to cry. "I just cant understand how someone can do that to a pokemon." he said. "To do that to an innocent pokemon and never come back."

"It's a hard subject and to know that there is people out there who do that and don't care seems taboo to the people who do care about pokemon. They don't know how it hurts the pokemon greatly. The pokemons are the one who suffers the most."

Chu bit the tip of the bottle and glanced at Ash. He knew it was a hard subject to talk about and he knew that a pokemon trainer must know about it. The relationship between a pokemon and a human was the strongest link to become a pokemon master.

"I'm glad that you feel sad about this," Taylor said. "It shows that you care about pokemon. That's a good sign."

Ash smiled and lowered his head, wondering if it was right to leave Gengar alone after knowing his true pain.

* * *

"Ash kun? Ash kun?" Chu opened the door, leading him outside in the dark and spotted Ash sitting on wooden steps that led to the front porch.

Slowly, he walked up to him and sat down beside him, looking out in the dark woods. Crickets were chirping in the distance and glowing fireflies flickered on and off along the trees. It was a cool night, with the light sleeves he was wearing provided little warmth as he rubbed his arms.

"My first day as a trainer and I'm already regretting it." Ash said in a melancholic tone, breaking the silence and catching his pokemon's attention.

Chu turned his head to see his dark face in the blackened night as Ash continued.

"I never thought being a trainer has so much responsibility. I feel too immature to be doing this. I don't want to abandon my job like that trainer did with Gengar. But, I'm scared. I don't feel like I'm doing a good job so far. We didn't bond after all."

"That doesn't mean anything." Chu said. "Bonding doesn't always start on the first day. I know I was a little rough at you at first, but hey, that's just me. I'm gay and proud of it. And I know you've been hiding it."

Ash opened his mouth to object. Chu interrupted him before he had the chance.

"Don't hide it from me. I can sense it. I know you wont be like that poor excuse of a trainer what Gengar went through. Trust me, you seem like the guy who wouldn't do that. Like what Taylor said, feeling bad for Gengar means that you care about pokemon. I bet every trainer goes through that feeling like you're going through. You'll just have to learn along the way. We made a commitment after all."

Ash smiled. "You know, when I first met you, I thought I'll never get use to you. You're unpredictable, a bit apathetic, and too lustful for your own good."

Chu frowned as Ash blushed, realizing he was actually insulting him. "I mean, I thought you were at first, and you have to admit that you are all those traits sometimes." Chu shrugged at his comment. "But, I realized something. You're actually protective. You wanted to save me and be the loyal pokemon. Am I right? I saw the panic in your eyes when Gengar had me. I saw your caring side then. Your protective side. And I liked that."

With that, he leaned in towards Chu. Closer and closer to Chu.

And pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Thank you for caring." he said against his shoulder, burying his face there.

Chu blinked, then smiled, then hugged him back.


	9. Warmth

**Sorry for the wait and thank you for reviews! :) I'm glad i've been getting reveiws about feeling bad for Gengar. Just what i was looking for. i hope this chapter will make you happy for Gengar.**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead. tissues for nosebleeds are required.**

"Big Brother? Big Brother?" Gastly lightly rapped the wooden door, hearing no response from the other side. It had been several hours since the trainers arrived and all this time, Gengar had refused to leave his favorite room. He rapped it again, this time a little harder. "Big Brother, are you in there?"

He reached for the knob and opened the door, and found Big Brother laying in bed, staring at the pale ceiling intently. His arms were folded and his legs were crossed, as if he was in a deep state of concentration. Gastly brightened up and jumped on the crimson bed. He sat on his knees beside him.

Gengar didn't move, his eyes still focused firmly at the ceiling. Gastly looked up too. He saw nothing and looked back down to his 'brother'.

"Big Brother?"

"What do you want?" he muttered finally.

"I want to know if you're okay." he replied. He leaned forward, as if he needed to see to him.

"…"

"Please tell me what's wrong, Big Brother! I want you to be happy again."

"Again?" he replied sharply, sending to chills to Gastly as he nodded sheepishly.

"I want you to smile again." he said and with his fingers, he pulled the corner of Gengar's lips upward to resemble a feigned smile. He shook him off and rolled over to his side, refusing to see more of his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Leave me alone Gastly." Gengar grunted.

"Please be happy again."

"I'm fine now! Now leave me alone."

Gastly lowered his head and without Gengar knowing, had inserted his finger lightly coated with Gengar's salvia into his mouth. He could taste his sweet saliva and he savored the taste with tongue twirling around his finger before pulling the finger away with a light smack.

It didn't satisfy him as he yearned for more of a better taste. His head hovered over his and gazed lustily at Gengar's pink lips, concealing his beautiful white teeth compared to his little fanged teeth.

"Big Brother, get up okay?" his large eyes blinked helplessly at the older one. "Please?"

"Go away."

"Please?"

Gengar rolled back on his back. He gave him a mild death glare. Gastly remained unaffected.

Gengar looked entirely pissed and Gastly became happy once again when he didn't say anything. He pressed the saliva coated finger lightly against his lips as he admired Gengar's body from head to toe. It seemed perfect. To his muscles in his chest, to his dark hair, even his smile was admirable. He wanted him to smile again. He wanted him to be happy again more than anything.

"I know how you are with trainers and I know how you were to Umbreon, but can I ask you something? Is there a chance a pokemon and a pokemon can bond?"

"A pokemon? Why would they bond together?"

"Because Umbre and Sol bonded and I was wondering if we-"

"They didn't bond! They never did. The purpose of bonding is for a trainer to raise and teach a pokemon. Pokemons cant do that to each other dumbass."

Gastly felt his heart sink. It was the opposite answer he was yearning for and hung his head from his shoulders, embarrassed.

"I thought they did. They were so close."

"Again Gastly. Pokemons cant do that. Umbre and Sol were just…fooling around I guess. Why are you asking me this? Don't you want a trainer?" he asked.

"I never said that Big Brother. It's just a question. You know that I'm going to evolve soon and I want to make sure I learned all that I needed."

"Learning about that isn't really necessary you know." he commented. "It's common sense. Pokemon only fool around."

"It is to me!" he snapped stubbornly, puffing out his cheeks like an angry Jigglypuff.

Gengar rolled his eyes at his childish behavior and turned around so his legs were off the bed while sitting. He was ready to get out of bed, and found himself being hugged from behind. Gastly's arms were around his neck, pressing it lightly as possible while his slender legs were beside his thicker legs.

Gengar turned his head to give him a questionable look. Gastly's eyes lowered and nestled his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Gengar." he said softly and hugged his chest tighter. He felt like melting at the warmth he produced. "I just wanted to know. You forgive me, right?"

He spoke in his innocent tone and knew it was nearly impossible to ignore it, no matter who it was.

Gengar sighed. "Why are you apologizing? It's no big deal. You're not asking that because of what happened earlier?"

He shook his head against his body. "No. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"For awhile, how come?" he asked as Gastly inhaled his scent deeply. He smelled nice, an indescribable scent that only he carry. And he loved it.

"Cause I…cause I…want to be with a pokemon instead of a trainer for right now…" he said, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as he spoke.

Gengar was silent as his heart thumped roughly against his chest and on to his back. The awkward silence hung in the air, Gastly taking full advantage to think of a good excuse

_It was a joke? No. It's with Haunter. Obvious lie. Come on Gastly, think of something._

"Is this pokemon me?" Gengar asked, turning his head slightly to see his bashful face.

He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it tightly, afraid to speak. His grip on him loosened and he felt ready to let go. But, a warm hand found his, engulfing his entirely and rubbed it gently.

Gastly blushed, feeling his calloused skin against his smooth small one. He didn't know what to do next.

"You know when you're shy you look so innocent." Gengar commented and chuckled, sending Gastly's heart on a rampage. "It's kind of cute."

_Doki-doki!_

His heart started to race harder. Could this be for real? Was he really holding his hand and did he really sort of called him cute? Now he really didn't know what to say.

"…Big Brother…"

"It's fine," he reassured. "I know what you're going through."

"Really?"

"Sometimes I …look, I know what I said earlier. Pokemons cant bond with each other but…sometimes, you know, I wonder what would be better: a pokemon or a human?" he shrugged. "Ever since he left me, I feel like I cant see myself in the future with a trainer. My head's been a mixed up blur. A pokemon, I think, can understand each other more than a human can."

Gastly bit his lip in anticipation. Their hands separated as well as the hug with now Gengar still sitting beside him.

"I believe in that." Gastly said and smiled.

"Heh, I had a feeling you would say that." he laughed to himself, his purple bangs cascading over his face.

A sudden urge to brush the bangs away from his face entered him and that's what he did. Gingerly, he moved it away from the handsome face, meeting his welcoming eyes then to his lips.

And they were getting closer he realized. Gastly wasn't the one moving, Gengar was. Within a second, their lips came in contact. At first, the kiss was soft and gentle, exploring their mouths for the first time.

"Mmmm…" he heard himself moan softly. Gengar pulled away and gave him a peck on his forehead, to his cheek, and to finally his tongue sliding in his lips.

The kiss grew fierce to the point both pulled away with a small gasp. They both knew what was on their minds. With all the stress that happened, they needed something to relax themselves.

Suddenly a hand lowered down where his crotch was and gave a squeeze, his dick twitching against his hand.

_Woaa-oooh!_

Gengar massaged harder, feeling it through his pants imagining how it might be if his hand was touching it fully. He found it enjoyable to watch his face as it was caress him. He then slid his hand in his pants after unbuttoning, first massaging it through his damp boxers.

His head was poking out at the hem of his boxers and Gengar was willing to give him all the pleasure. He lowered his head, pulling his underwear back a little, giving him a small lick at the tip of his head with the tip of his tongue.

"Ohhh." another lap and eventually his head was engulfed in moist heat with a playful tongue.

It sure had been awhile for Gengar the way he was eager to perform sexual acts. Trying to seduce the pokemon trainer and failing left him terribly unsatisfied. All the stress, anger, and sadness were replaced with pleasure and Gastly was the main source for the intense sensation.

Gengar buried himself deeper in his lap, taking more of him in. His tongue licked the very tip, the foreskin, and fown the harden length. Gastly tried his best not to come despite how hard he was that it was really starting to hurt. He moaned when Gengar stopped and leaned up to meet his lips in another passionate kiss. After another deep kiss and a wet "smack" of their lips, Gastly bit his lips and tried his best to hide his small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked and leaned in for their nose to touch.

"Because you taste good." he answered and blushed.

Gengar laughed and their lips came together with more passion than the last. The lips, the tongue, and the taste mixed together in one made Gastly loose his balance. He fell back on the mattress with him on top, cupping his face as their tongues pressed against each other lovingly.

"You taste good too." Gengar murmured against his lips and his hand went up his shirt. His fingers ran down his chest, teasing a nipple and hearing his small gasp underneath. The more sounds he made, the more of a turn on it was. He proved it by grinding his own arousal against his naked one.

It had been awhile since he had sex and he was more than ready to do it with Gastly, a young pokemon not quite experienced with sex. He would have to teach him.

* * *

Gastly shivered. Without any clothes on, the mansion at night was pretty chilly. He rubbed his bare arms.

"It's kind of cold." he announced, watching Gengar slide of his boxers and tossed that aside to join. His skin felt warm against his and he wanted to pull him to a tight hug.

Gengar spread his legs apart and moved in where Gastly was waiting none too patiently, coaxing him to relax with his warm palms. "We'll have that taken care of."

With that, Gastly welcomed a new heat and a new pain. Whimpering, he clutched the crimson sheets steadying himself for what was to come. Gengar grasped his hip, his heat surrounding him.

He pulled back all the way to only thrust back in, repeating the pattern as Gastly moaned and gasped with each thrust, enjoying the sensation of his dick sliding in and out teasing his prostate. He was rough but he didnt care at all. He was getting closer and closer to come and reached down between his legs to finish the job.

But Gengar beat him to it. He groped him; his thumb teasing is head and feeling his need leaking out. It was getting too intense. His dick had entered an incredible sensation.

"OOOH there!" he moaned, sweat dripping all over his body. "More!"

Gengar panted and several thrust and groans later, he came inside. The next heat squirting inside was strong enough to make him come, crying out as loud as he could. Gengar fell on top, panting beside his neck as their heats still pumping overdrive. Once they were a bit calmer, Gengar raised his head to plant a kiss on his lips, both panting and laughing after words.

* * *

"Now it's too warm in here." Gastly whined and pulled the cover halfway down his body, right where it was above his crotch still naked.

Gengar chuckled rolling over to lie on his side. He slid his arm underneath Gastly's back and pulled him close with his other arm wrapping around his chest. He buried his head within his chest and gave him a peck.

"You're not helping at all!" he continued to whine but was smiling when his lips touched his chest again where his sensitive spot was. Gengar rose up to kiss his chest higher, kissing and licking his shoulder blade and neck.

Gastly tried not to act aroused again, not wanting him to think he was that easy to get horny, even though he felt himself get hard when they first kissed.

"Are you kidding?" Gengar replied back meeting eye to eye. "It's chilly in here. It's always chilly in here."

"It is to me!" he said, puffing his cheeks again.

Gengar chuckled, and kissed his pouting lips. It was meant to be only a quick peck but somehow ended up another make out session with both arms wrapped around each other.

Behind the closed door, unknown to the couple, stood Haunter. Eavesdropping was his favorite pastime and for being a ghost type, it made it easier to being nosy without being caught or noticed. Yep, he had a feeling that they did more than just talk. With Gastly as well as Gengar, _Gengar_, laughing along. Not a mischievous laugh. It was happiness.

Haunter found himself chuckle a little. "I don't know how you did it, Gastly, but somehow you did it."

He laughed inwardly again.

"Did what?"

He turned his head at the direction of the voice. Walking in the dark hallways was a pokemon with lavender hued hair with two long strands framing his face. A red jewel covered the middle of his pale forehead.

Sol.

Haunter frowned. He didn't particularly care for him. He was too stoic and way too serious like Umbreon. His body was slim like his and indeed was quite attractive. Haunter would bone him if only he was enjoyable to be around.

"What?" Haunter asked dumbly.

"Who did what?" Sol repeated and stopped where Haunter stood. "I heard you talking to yourself."

"Oh. It's them two." He said and pointing back at the door with his thumb. "They've been in there for quite awhile. Seems that Big Brother Gengar is happy?"

"Gengar?" Sol echoed, blinking in astonishment.

"Yeah. Supposedly Gastly went in to talk to that sourpuss and then this happened. I think Gastly and Big Brother did…" He finished his sentence with his hands: one hand forming an O shape with his two fingers penetrating inside over and over again, wiggling his purple eyebrows.

Sol shook his head. "Real obscene, Haunter kun. Real obscene."

He walked away, still shaking his head.

"I know you did that with Umbre. I use to hear you two getting down with that all night!" he retorted back.

"Real mature. Real mature." Sol said as he vanished back in the hallways. Haunter's face reddened and he blew a raspberry.

"I sure did! You use to be crying to him with your high pitch voice 'Oh Umbre. Oh Umbre. Touch me right there, that's it! Oh Umbre, it's so big! Oh, I'm going to come. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah-AAAHHH!'"

How stupid he was. He was so into impersonating Sol's moans he forgot he was still right next the room with Big Brother and Little Brother. And when he turned his head, still crying out in fake pleasure, he came face to face with a glowering Gengar, now wearing boxers. His red eyes had never looked so evil before in his life.

He was afraid to speak.

"Haunter." Damn, saying his name was wanting him to piss his pants. "How long were you standing there?"

"I…" Haunter began to choke on his words. He glimpsed behind his Big Brother and spotted Gastly sitting in bed, his waist covered by the thin covers with their clothes discarded all over the floor. So he was right.

"You have three seconds to explain."

"I…"

"Three."

"I wasn't there-"

"Two."

"I didn't know you two were doing it!"

"One."

Poor Haunter didn't have the chance to run.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Ash. He groaned as the sun's rays shined upon his face. He tried to roll over away from the blinding light but something soft and heavy was pressed against his body. He unzipped the sleeping bag and to his surprise foundChuin the same bag, his body wrapped around his, fast asleep.

"AAAH!" he screamed and fell off, his head hitting the wooden floor with a thunk. He screamed next.

"Ow, what the hell!"Chu barked at Ash rubbing the newly formed bruise on the side of his head.

"What were you doing in my sleeping bag!"

"Nothing!"

"Sure looked like something!"

"Guys! It's too early to be shouting already."

Both heads turned to see Taylor and Umbreon. Neither looked happy.

"Chu was sleeping in my sleeping bag." Ash informed like a little boy blaming his brother to his mother.

"So?" Umbreon grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "We knew that last night."

"Huh?" Ash gawked. "And you guys didn't do anything to stop him."

"You guy were cute together."Taylor said and shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Yeah Ash kun. All I was doing was sleeping like you. God, you are such a prude."

"I am not!"

"Enough please." Umbreon rubbed his temples as if he was starting to get a headache. "The last thing I want is more shouting. I already have a migraine."

"Come on,"Taylor said, acting as the peacemaker. "Let's just eat breakfast and continue our day. We still needed to take care of those apples before they rot."

_Fwoop!_

Chu's ears perked up.

"Apples?" his stomach rumbled fiercely.

Ash sighed. Of course anything can be solved with apples for his pokemon.

"Come on Ash kun. Apples!" he squealed and pulled him up to his feet. "They got apples!"

Ash couldnt help but smile at him. Acting like a child did make him cute.

_Geez Chu. What am I going to do with you._

**Done! I hope you like the sex scene. this is my first attempt of writing a sex scene and hopefully it's decent. if not, i'm sorry :( Read and Review please!**


	10. New Bad Guys?

**Hi! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but my laptop broke. Good news that I got a bigger and better laptop. So, I did it! And also for my fans, I've decided to answer the questions I've received in your reviews**

**1. Are all of the pokemon males? No, there are female ones, but the ones who are females are the certain pokemons with only a female gender. And yes, they are in human form. And are they gay or bisexual? Well, the female pokemons are not very important in the story because this is a yaoi story, not a yuri. So, it's your decision if you want them mostly gay or not.**

**2. How do they breed? Don't worry, this does not have any mpreg situations. The solution? A ditto! Dittos have no gender and in the game can breed with almost every pokemon.**

**3. Will there be Ash and Pikachu romance? Of course! This is the point of the story. And one review, not a question, said it was different for Chu being the seme. Actually, he's not. Chu is the uke in the relationship because I imagined him more of a childish appearance and short status (and the one who wants it in him) His lewd personality makes him seem more of a seme because Ash is too innocent and Chu is too horny and because his rude behavior and short temper makes him feel like he should be the one on top, not Ash. Sorry if it confused some of you but Chu is uke!**

**4. Why didn't Ash get Gengar and the other ghost pokemon? Remember, Ash just became a trainer and started out with Chu. Like in the game, the more experience you have as a trainer, the more of a higher level pokemon will listen to you. I feel bad but it just seems odd for a new trainer to get a Gengar within the day. And will the ghost pokemon reappear again? Yes.**

**5. Eighty percent of the pokemon are homosexuals, does that mean the other percentage are heterosexual. No, fifteen percent are bisexual. Only five percent are straight. Will female trainers be lucky? Oh yes.**

**If there are any more questions that I missed (I'm sorry for missing them) or you want ask a question, tell me! I would love to answer them for you.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Earlier…

Pokeballs littered the floor as two dark figures hurried through the pokemon center, carrying overweight sacks on their shoulders. They didn't stop once to look back if someone caught them in the act. They have gone too far by sneaking in, stealing as many capsules filled with monsters they could carry to satisfy their greedy boss.

They leaped out the open window and onto the grass, scurrying over to the thick woods to hide. The slender figure, a female, glared back at the slower one, a male, who was already losing his breath. She turned her head as she ran.

"Move it you!" she snapped. "A Slowpoke can move faster than you!"

"I'm trying Jessie!" he gasped and moved faster, deeper in the darkened part of the woods. "This bag must weigh a ton with all these pokeballs. It's heavy!"

Jessie huffed, obviously annoyed.

James was glad when they finally reached their destination, a small green tent they pitched before the rob. He heaved the sack to the side of a tree, regaining his breath. Jessie barely broke a sweat as she dropped hers and fixed her long hair.

"I'll be right back. I need a break." with that, she entered deeper in the woods, leaving James alone. Or so he thought.

_Chomp!_

_Munch, munch._

James looked up at the tree, spotting a pokemon sitting on one of its thick branches. He was a pokemon with more animalistic traits: perk cat ears replaced normal ears, black pupils slit, two little fangs poked out from his lips, and a long curled tail was waving playfully at the sight of him. In his hand was an apple.

He took another bite followed with another juicy crunch. "Took you guys long enough." he said with his mouth full. "And to think I could have taken a little nap."

"We didn't want to attract anyone, Meowth. Hurrying to break in would be noticeable," James said and slumped against the trunk of the tree. "Where did you get the apple?"

Meowth started to laugh. "While you guys were gone, I came across a trainer and his pokemon sleeping around here. They had bags full of money and food, I couldn't resist. They looked like beginners, letting their guard down like that." he laughed again, more obnoxiously. "If you guys would of shown up sooner, we could have snatched that pikachu too. Boss might be pleased by that."

He tossed the apple core aside and slipped down beside James. "So tell me, how was the bitch today?"

"The usual…" he muttered.

"Why don't we leave her?" he suggested.

James sighed. They had talked about this before but both knew that she was strong and hotheaded. She had to be in their team with a fiery personality like that. Meowth couldn't stand her.

He shook his head, blue locks swaying with him. "You know the reason so don't bother arguing."

"Your lost then." the pokemon said, furry ears twitching and grinned. "But, if one day you decide to leave, I'll always be here."

"I know…" he thought that was extremely odd. Meowth wasn't his pokemon nor Jessie's. They had found him while searching their way out of the woods and he agreed to help them thanks for his stealthy skills. He seemed happy to be with them until he found out what kind of woman Jessie really was. Yet, he stayed with them. He refused to answer every time James brought it up, of course while Jessie was away.

He winked, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and left. But, before he entered the tent, he turned his head and said calmly, "Anytime James, I'll be waiting nya~."

He winked and entered the tent. James wondered why he lowered his tone to a rather seductive tone. He felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't say anything back. He allowed himself to be alone in the darkness, musing if this was the right thing to be all alone in the dark. For some reason, it sounded like Meowth wanted him to join him while the "bitch" was away.

Instead, James remained at his spot much to Meowth's dismay.

* * *

"Chu, is this really necessary?" Ash said as he walked along the trails, Chu on his back like a kola bear.

"Hmm?" he didn't open his eyes, resting his head on his shoulders. "Why not? After all, I did sort of help rescuing you. You wouldn't agree with my other option."

Ash blushed a brilliant red. "That was because Taylor and Umbre were in the other room." he uttered under his breath.

"Oh?" Chu cracked open one eye at him. "So, you're saying if Taylor and Umbre were not present, then we could of have-"

"I didn't mean that! I meant…you need to know when things are inappropriate or not."

"So, again, if they weren't there, we could have done it?" he questioned him again, licking his lips playfully and seductively.

"Urgh." Ash groaned, hoisting Chu up a bit before he slipped. That morning, Chu was reluctant to leave the cabin and Taylor said he didn't care if they stayed more than one day. Umbreon only glared at him. But Ash insisted that they should continue their journey. "I would have given you guys something but someone took all the food and money I've got." Ash said to them and thankfully, Taylor said he didn't care if he received anything or not.

He did promise that one day they'll meet again and exchanged numbers. "Whenever you need help, call me." Taylor said as he gave him his number. Umbreon only glared. Yami, his other pokemon, was still hissing at the injuries he received last night. He didn't say anything as he wasn't very talkative like Umbre though still gave them a toothy smile when they said goodbye.

Once they left, Chu climbed on Ash's back, demanding a piggyback ride to the nearest town. It was too early in the morning to argue, so he allowed him. Why bother anyway? Chu would be too stubborn anyway.

"One day we are going to do it," Chu confirmed, closing his eye to return relaxing. "And trust me, Ash kun. Once you feel the heat, the lust, the pleasure." he was whispering in his ears with heated breaths. "You'll regret refusing all my passes."

Ash blushed. His whispers were becoming unsteady for him, the hot breaths puffing in his ears made him squirm. Chu knew just what to do to put him off the edge. He refused to respond.

"Viridian City should be near." Ash said to himself, hoisting Chu up again for a better grip.

"Hmm…I'm hungry…"

* * *

It was later when Chu demanded to walk the rest and Ash was more than happy to drop him. He back was starting to ache from all that extra weight. Ash stretched until he heard his back crack and sighed, glad that the pressure loosened quite nicely.

"I'm not that heavy, Ash kun!"

"No, but you're a pain." he said and put Chu in charge of carrying the bags. He complained the whole way, even though the bags were quite empty.

They continued walking, Chu more of trudging behind. They passed by a river where they stopped shortly for a small break or for Chu, another snack break. Ash wondered if there were any pokemon hiding beneath the glistening river. A water pokemon would be a great companion. He could only find a small school of minnows and a crawfish and decided to continue moving. Thankfully, the more they walked, the thinner the woods became until they spotted a small field of grass with trees in the distance. A few smaller trees were scattered. Ash could imagine it being a perfect place for a picnic.

"Another break?" Chu asked already stripped off the bags to fish out another snack.

"Not exactly." Ash bit his fingernail in thought. He had an idea. If he wanted Chu to get stronger, he needed to train him. Yesterday, they escaped with luck from the other trainers. What will happen when it was just the two of them? How would they get out in one piece?

Two options: train Chu to become a stronger pokemon or catch another pokemon.

Catching another pokemon was out the question. The field was uninhabited as far as he could see. Let the training begin!

"Chu, how 'bout we train?" Ash suggested with a grin. _And maybe bond a little._

Chu gave him a weird look. "With what?"

"With your thunderbolt," Ash answered. "Your strength, your seed and agility, everything! I want to make you stronger. So how 'bout it?"

"…No." Chu turned away from him and pulled out an apple from his bag.

Ash gaped. "What do you mean no?"

"No." Chu said a bit louder for him.

"But why not? Don't you want to be a strong pokemon for your trainer?"

Chu looked at him from foot to head. He didn't seem pleased. "I probably would if my trainer wasn't such a virgin. I know I could get a better trainer than you."

"Geez, Chu, what's your problem? Yesterday, you helped me and you were actually being nice for awhile. Now, you're being incredibly mean. what gives?"

"That's just me, get use to it." Chu said, moving towards a bare tree and climbed to one of it's thin yet sturdy branches.

Ash pursed his lips in annoyance. Training now would be more difficult than he thought. Chu didn't seem to care as he ate his fruit, basking under the sun light like a lazy kitten.

"Fine, then," Ash snorted. "I don't need you. I'll go catch a pokemon who wants a trainer like me." he retrieved his bag from the ground and swung it on his shoulder.

"Good luck with that!"

Ash clenched his fist and walked forward. He wasn't planning on abandoning Chu even though he was thinking twice about that. He just needed some time alone to think straight. Being with him made him feel blurry with confusion and doubt.

He wanted to call Professor Oak. He should know how to deal with a stubborn pokemon; he dealt with many. He also wanted to call his mother. She was probably worried sick, leaving her son to live on his own and travel around the world. He bet she was also worried about his and Chu's relationship. Chu wasn't quite friendly to his mother either.

Something in the tall grass shook and he came to a halt.

A pokemon?

Looked like it!

In front of him was a small pokemon with shaggy chestnut brown hair with red streaks and matching coat. No wonder he couldn't see him. He was sleeping in the bed of tall grass, unaware of the trainer.

Perfect!

"Heh, prove it to that poor excuse of a pokemon I can catch one without his help." Ash said and reached for his one of his pokeballs. "One should be the winner."

He threw it with all his might and did a victory dance when the capsule opened, capturing him.

"Alrigh-huh?"

Without much struggle the pokeball reopened. The pokemon, now awake, rubbed his eyes, dazed.

"Ha ha! You seriously thought that was going to work?" Chu began to laugh. He was watching the whole thing like he was sitting on the top floor in a grand theatre, watching a comedy that made his ribs hurt.

Ash glared at him. _Give me a break! This is my first time with this! I'll try again and this time it'll work!_

Too late. When he faced the pokemon again, the only thing he found was the small compression in the grass where the pokemon should have been.

"Ha ha! He fled! Your first pokemon and he fled from you!" Chu's laughing and pointing were diving deeper and deeper in Ash's breaking point. "That's too good!"

"Will you just shut up for one minute? This is my first time! And you're totally not helping by making fun of me." seriously, he was thinking of just leaving him. Releasing your starter pokemon, was that even allowed?

"Well, I thought you knew you should weaken him before trying to capture him." he remarked.

"Well, he was asleep, I thought it would work." Ash grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Obviously not."

"I know tha-hey! There's another pokemon!" Ash's eyes instantaneously brightened with glee. Sure enough, a darker brown, spiky haired pokemon was picking through the ground for food. in the short distance between them. He looked awfully similar than the last pokemon expect for his sharp fierce eyes and redder clothing. He looked like the perfect pokemon for combat. "I still got another chance Chu. And, I got my weapon."

His 'weapon' was only a mere stone he picked near his feet. He smiled at his perfect plan. _All I gotta do now is weaken him and he's mine for the keeps! This is going to be good._

Chu took one look at the pokemon and tensed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to throw a rock at him. It wouldn't weaken him, it would piss him off. Then again, it would be Ash's fault.

Why not enjoy another comedy act?

He wasn't a part of it.

He then lounged on the tree branch comfortably, smiling impishly as Ash headed to the pokemon's direction in a quiet, awkward gait he assumed was his sneaking up walk. He would have laughed at that. Instead, he nibbled his apple, forcing himself to keep quiet, not wanting to ruin it.

* * *

James didn't mean to fall asleep outside the tent. It just sort of happened as he woke up groggily to the sun's bright rays glowing upon his face. He groaned and brushed a few fallen leaves away from his hair.

_Great, now Jessie's going to fuss over that._

He sat up, groaning again from the small ache from his back. Yep, he shouldn't have slept on the hard ground. Jessie would fuss about that too. Through half open eyes, he looked around.

She was no where to be found.

He exhaled happily.

"Ah, you're awake."

James immediately recognized Meowth's voice. He gazed to the left, seeing the said pokemon walking up to him, holding not an apple this time, but a small golden coin. Figures. Meowths had a avaricious obsession with golden coins. A perfect match for thieves themselves.

He flipped it several times and gave him a devious smile. His tiny fangs gleamed under the sun, a deadly charm.

"Jessie's still asleep," he rolled his eyes playfully. "When will she learn no matter how long she sleeps, she will never get that beauty sleep she so desperately needs?"

He snickered at his own insult, catching the coin after a small flip. "So, just out of curiosity, how long has it been since you two…fooled around? Since you last kissed? Hmm? How long has it been?"

"I don't know, awhile I guess." he mumbled. He couldn't remember the last time they did anything intimate, not even the last time they held hands or gazed at each other sweetly.

"Ah, I see. You no longer interested in her?" he asked, a tiny hint of hope in his tone. "I don't blame you. I cant take it anymore. Once the boss calls us and hopefully praise us this time, I'm getting the hell outta of here nya."

"Alone?"

"Sure, we are not very sociable pokemon, you know? Unless, you want to tag along of course, I could always make room for one more nya~!"

"And where would we go? I got nowhere else to go and we're both wanted men. If we just walk around any city, we'll be caught for sure!"

"Leave that to me, James." he said and added, "You worry too much for your own good. It'll be great for you if you just leave too."

"But I cant leave Jessie all alone."

"Well I can."

"But I cant. Even though she gets on my nerves a lot and scares me constantly, I still care for her. I cant just leave."

Meowth pursed his lips together. "See, I wish you just forget about her. That's all you think about is her, not you or me."

"When you fall in love with someone, you would understand."

"…Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. I don't know. What I know is that if she does not praise me enough and treat me like a respected pokemon, I'm leaving."

"I don't want you go." James confessed quickly, darting his dark eyes to meet his. "I know you're not our pokemon, we still care for you. Even Jessie. She just doesn't show it as much. Really, she does."

"Che, I'll believe it when I see it." he sneered.

He strutted away, the coin still flipping in his hands.

James pushed his knees against his chest and huffed.

_I know it might be better off without Jessie but I know I still care for her no matter what. Even if she does annoy me, I still love her. Though, sometimes, Meowth seems to understand me more than Jessie will ever know. I wonder If pokemon can fall in love, true love, like humans can. Also, can humans fall in love with a pokemon?_

His head met his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs.

_Maybe I should talk to Jessie about our relationship. I hope she still feels the same way I do._

"James! You still there? Get your ass up, we got a new mission!" Jessie's voice bellowed. She appeared out of the tent, glaring. A usual sight to see in the morning.

"A new mission? Did boss like our catch?"

"Sort of. Apparently, he wants more electric type pokemon." Jessie's cheeks turn red as her hair. "I told him there must have been some electric pokemon in the pokeballs we took but no, he wants more. I hope he knows that looking for this type of pokemon is hard to find in these woods."

An electric type? He knew electric type were quite deadly; their agile speed and sharp and strong attacks from long distance, not to mention their short tempers, he could understand why Boss wanted an abundance of them.

"He loves making things harder on us. Great. Where are we going to get an electric type here? All we have are bugs, grass, flying, and normal types! Boring!"

For a second, James was frustrated as she was. Boss was asking too much for them. The duo plus Meowth had a hard time as it is in stealing pokeballs. It seemed to him that Boss didn't like them that much.

Then, a memory hit him.

A pikachu!

"Wait, Meowth said yesterday he found a trainer and a pikachu here. They might not have left the woods yet." James began to smile. Coincidence? He wasn't complaining at all. A pikachu involved to a raichu, an amazing electric type. Jessie and Boss would be so proud.

"A pikachu? A pikachu! Where? Meowth! Show us where you found him, pronto. We need to catch that sucker before they leave. Now!" Jessie already was up to action, running over to Meowth for further questions.

Instantly, Meowth's eyes sparkled. James heard the two words "Good job" coming from her.

Then, he wondered if Meowth was going to stay or not. The way he was smiling said something else. And the way he looked at him while Jessie continued her irritating speech, always eyeing him with such attention Jessie used to give him didn't seem like he was going anywhere.

* * *

**Another crappy chapter done. Lately I've been working on Hetalia stories and i recently published the story Crayfish and Moi, a drabble collection of the pairing FinlandXSweden. If you like the pairing, please check it out (and reviews are always welcome). Also, I've been working on my community, Nordic Cross, check it out if you like :). And another request done! Sorry it took awhile but I did it.**

**Hope you enjoy and hope you guys had a wonderful holiday!**


	11. I'm Back!

**Hello everyone! The next chapter of Boku No Chu will be published soon. Yes, I did not discontinue the story nor the other story Ash To Pikachu. The next story might be updated before this. I am still happy with all the reviews, favorites, hits, you name it! I love you guys! For this story though, there will be only a few more chapters to go until I'm ending it. BUT! There will be a squeal! This story, Boku No Chu, will be focusing on the beginning of Ash and Chu's relationship. The next story will expand more around the pokemon world and their journeys.**

**The reviews, I'm telling you guys, seeing the numbers rise puts a smile on my face and sometimes when I'm down, I look at all of them to make me feel better. Some of you guys, I swear, makes my whole week better. Especially when I see thought you spread my story around to your friends for them to read. Love it!**

**Another thing, as you can tell, I don't have a proper book cover for my story. Here's the thing, I cant draw to save my life. So I cant draw a book cover. And there isn't a lot of Ash and Pikachu(human form) pictures out there. Manly because most of the time, Pikachu is a girl.**

**Yeah, I need help with that. But I have an idea. I've seen people who draw pictures on fanfics before, and they're pretty good. And I was thinking "Hey, maybe my book cover can be from a fan drawing". If you guys are interested of drawing a fan drawing, you can private message me about it. I also have a deviant account as PolishScones to contact me. I would love to see you guys drawings. Because one your drawings just might end up as the new cover! And it doesn't have to be for Boku No Chu, it can be also for Ash To Pikachu, etc. No matter what, I'll still love to see them and keep them saved in my special file.**

**And just because I love you guys, here's a preview of the next chapter with brand new characters!**

* * *

"Quite fascinating indeed."

"Right? It's so pretty outside. Earlier, it felt like it's going to rain but now it's so clear!"

"A pokemon's responsible for this I'm sure."

"Maybe you?"

A soft giggle emitted from a young girl's lips as she splashed the water playfully with her bare feet. The wind blew gently, billowing through her bright orange hair held up by her side ponytail as she watched the bobber bob up and down with her hands clutched tight to her fishing pole. Her pokemon, a Psyduck nicknamed Ko, sat beside her as he rubbed his temples in small, gentle circles.

"Not from me." He answered blandly, reaching for a perfectly shaped rice ball in their basket. "Too much in pain to even think about a job like that."

The girl pouted. "You never do anything amazing. All you do is sit around and complain. Will you every fight for me?"

Ko took a bite before he could respond, chewing thoughtfully and tasting the salty but delicious umeboshi inside. His dark eyes met hers. She was cute, he could admit, with a bubbly personality. But could have a rather nasty temper when angered. "Yeah," He said, flicking off a stray grain from his lips. "When my headache goes away."

Her frown deepened and swiftly, gave a small whack to his crown, sending a stream of pain through his already aching head. "Ouch! What was that for Misty?"

"You can be so annoying, you know that?"

"Says you," He harrumphed, far too incoherent for her to understand, cradling his injured head. He massaged it gently, coaxing it to abate the pain but a sharp, crackling thunder burst through their eardrums. A flash of bright light exploded in the distance, rippling through the skies like a lightning during a thunderstorm.

Ko cringed as Misty jumped to her feet, alarmed. "What the hell was that?" She questioned, eyes wide.

Ko didn't respond right away as another jolt of pain entered through his skull. He lowered his head to his knees groaning. The sky glowed a vivid yellow, erratic bolts of lightning piercing vertically up to the sky. What she presumed was an electric pokemon going nuts. That or a pokemon battle in progress.

"Why here out of all places?" Ko groaned irritably. "This is a place to relax, not some pokemon stadium."

"You never know from people sometimes." She murmured and flinched the second time at the sight of flashing bolts of lightning projecting out to the sky instead of vice versa. Whoever it was must be really pissed.

"A beginner perhaps?" He suggested. His eyes were rather large but his inky pupils were pretty small. Though it didn't really bother with his vision as his awkward appearance always gave him a rather curious innocent style. It sort of matched Misty: innocent on the outside, deadly in the inside. Yet somehow they're not the perfect partners.

The clouds were dispersing, rays of sunlight finally seeping in. The storm seemingly gone left a rather serene aftermath.

"Probably," Misty huffed. "They are always the one that makes the dumbest mistakes." Despite her young appearance, she was quite a pokemon trainer. As much as she also was a gym leader who young, inexperienced trainers came to challenge her. She was always quick to judge people and Ko grew accustomed to her nasty temper quick to avoid any further damage to his tender head.

The bobber swayed calmly along the water's surface. After a day of traveling on foot, it was nice to sit down and relax for once. And being near any body of water soothed both the trainer and the pokemon.

Ko was ready to take a nap the longer they stayed motionless along the side of a flowing placid river. The sight of such calmness was hypnotic and he was beginning to contemplate whether he should use Misty's backpack as a makeshift pillow or use her lap as one. Like she'll ever agree to that. Physical contact was a big no-no to her. He didn't have to hear her say that for him to know. She'd probably assumed he was gay to begin with and kept her mouth shut the whole time. He had seen the countless of times of boys flirting with her ended up meeting her bad side. So, to himself he kept his thoughts hidden from her secretly. But a pokemon can dream right? A rare pokemon who favors attention from a woman rather than a man that is. He slouched forward instead sluggishly.

Suddenly, the bobber shook and sank beneath the waters, the line in the fishing pole felt a sharp tug. A large smile brightened her face. "I think I got one!" She announced excitedly, leaping up to her feet swiftly. She began reeling and the pole tugged forward sharply in return. "It's a big one! Ko, help me!"

Biting back a that's-what-she-said-remark, Ko followed on his feet and positioned behind her. He could feel her body tense as she reeled in her catch and he gave her an extra, rough pull with his hand enveloping hers.

And by God, it was big! A pokemon, normally stronger than the average human no matter what species, too was struggling with reeling it in. A small, calm like river should be inhabited by Magikarps or something even smaller. Ko swore they were reeling in a freaking gyarados. By any second, the rod would snap like a mere toothpick.

"What the heck did you catch Misty?"

"I don't know-but we have to hurry before it beats us!"

"I think it's beating us already."

Like an elastic band released, the two jolted back to the ground. The tension in the fishing line suddenly became light.

"It got away…" Ko was the first to speak and sank his shoulders in defeat. The hook was snapped off, a thin line and bobber the only things left after the hassle. Misty groaned, setting the fishing rod on the ground beside her.

"That sucks. And to think we almost got it too!"

"Yep, the one that got away…"

Something bubbles along the surface of the river, catching Ko's attention rather quickly even with the pounding headache returning in full bloom. Misty looked too down to notice. If it were the pokemon who they tackled with, it was probably mocking their weak self and fragile rod.

"And that was our last hook too…" She continued to groan obliviously.

The bubbles grew in number, the water darkening. Something was resurfacing. Ko tensed, his head searing with heat patches blotting his skull.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" The girl asked finally.

Then something, larger than a Magikarp, resurfaced with a huge gasp. A damp cap squeezed wetly on a mess of jet black hair, followed by a pallid, scratched up face. Hooked right in the jacket of his shoulder was their hook.

It was a boy, and in his arms was an unconscious blond haired pokemon.

* * *

**Short? Yep but it'll be longer next time. Another request done. It'll only get better between the two as well as the others. God, it's hard to write heterosexual couples after writing yaoi for years lol. Yeah, I pretty much changed up the first episode of Pokemon.**


	12. Help

**Hi! Finally finished with the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews (we reached over 200!) and favorites/alerts! You guys make me so happy. And I got some news. Once a week, I'll be updating previous chapters, fixing and adding a little more detail. It'll still be the same chapter but more improved.**

"What the?" Misty bounced back to her feet. "A boy?"

The boy with the black hair blinked up at the two as if he was looking at his saviors. "Oh man, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" Along with the weak pokemon in his arm, he pulled himself out of the frigid waters and onto land. The pokemon crumbled immediately to the ground.

"Us?" Misty said. "What were you guys doing in the water?"

"Fleeing," the boy said, heaving his damp backpack out of the river. "A whole bunch of pokemon attacked us. Like millions! But my pokemon, Chu," He nodded over to the comatose pokemon. "he took care of the majority of them. We had to jump in the river to escape the ones left. Thank goodness they're not a water type."

"Oh that poor pokemon!" She dropped to her knees, gathering the pokemon, Chu, in her arms. His head dropped to her arms weightlessly.

Ko scanned the stranger from head to toe. Even if the boy didn't say anything about an attack, their tattered clothes and lacerated body was a dead give away. Ko had never seen a pokemon so out of it. A dark red blotch caked the boy's bottom lip, although it looked more self-inflicted than a pokemon attack. Pokemons normally don't go for the mouth…usually.

"You didn't bring them here, did you?" Misty stiffened. The last thing she wanted after a useless rod is an ambush.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so," He said slowly. "Chu pretty much scared most of them. It was the only thing we can do."

"Let me guess," Ko spoke up. "You're a beginner?"

He blinked again. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can tell."

"Well, you better be sorry for snapping my line!" Misty jerked her finger down to the rod. "That and probably scaring all the other pokemon in there too!"

Getting out of an ambush, the boy didn't seem prepared for another attack, especially by a human. He gulped. "I didn't mean to do that. I had to get away. I didn't know how far we went."

Ko glanced at the pokemon wearily. He lay unresponsive despite the volume of his trainer's voice. "Uh, is he alright?" He inquired. "He's not moving…"

"What's wrong with your pokemon?" Again, Misty made another lash, but this time, the boy seemed prepared.

"Like I said, we were attacked! Chu was caught in it." He lowered his head, as if ashamed to continue. "he was their target even though it was me that angered them. They all pretty much went after him. It was one against hundreds."

"Why didn't you use your other pokemon?!" Damn, Misty was brutal to the newbie. Ko flashed a mild glare.

"What pokemon? I had no other pokemon! It was only me and Chu and Chu was outnumbered. We need help! Where's the closest pokemon center from here?"

His answer didn't satisfy Misty at all. She bristled like an angry Jolteon. "Did you even bother to revive him? We have potions for a reason. To heal injured pokemon like him." She glimpsed down at the pokemon in her arms, limp and silent like a weightless dummy. Ash swallowed again.

"Our stuff was stolen earlier. We were napping and when we woke up, someone or something went through our stuff. Food, money, you name it." He smacked the palm of his hand over his face, quaking. "We've been having the worst of luck since my first day as a pokemon trainer. I get one of the worst-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat shakily, "I mean the rudest pokemon who wouldn't listen to me, get our things stolen, get attacked by high leveled pokemon. It's horrible! And the last thing I want right now is to be criticized! So if you're not going to help me, I'll find one myself." He sniffed his snotty nose sharply.

Ko winced and rubbed his temples. "Lower your voice please."

Misty snorted. "We never said we wouldn't help you," She said, catching the boy off guard. She spoke again before he could say anything, "The last thing I want is a trainer without any other pokemon to protect him on the way over across the woods. It's practically suicide out there."

Ko nodded, just so Misty wouldn't ask for his opinion. He didn't want to move his mouth to trigger another jolt of pain.

The boy dropped his hand back to his side, gazing back up teary-eyed. A small smile slowly stretched across his face and ran his sleeves over his eyes with his other arm. "Thanks. I-we really need the help. I'm so new to this, you have no idea."

"We can tell." Misty rolled her eyes. "We only have a bike so you'll have to walk with me. And also, don't you think it's best to put your pokemon back in his ball? He'll rest on the way."

"But he doesn't like to be in there. He fights every time I offer."

"Err, I don't think he'll mind this time. Get it out."

Hesitantly, he obliged and reached down to his belt to retrieve it. It enlarged with a small beep. "Sorry Chu but it is for the best." He aimed at Chu with his torn glove.

"Put me in there and I'll fuck you up Ash."

The boy practically dropped his pokeball. "Chu! You're awake!" he plopped down in front of Misty, beaming. "Are you okay? Answer me!"

Chu snorted weakly. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Well at least his conscious," Ko shrugged simply, watching Chu's dark eyes droop heavily. "For now at least."

"We better hurry over to the pokemon center fast!" The boy, Ash, jumped to his feet and squeezed the pokemon's arm. "Get up Chu! We can't just lag around."

"Don't you remember what condition he's in?!" Misty snapped in surprise. "He can barely stay awake and you expect him to walk with you? What kind of trainer are you?" She rolled her eyes and answered herself, "Not a very good one that's for sure."

"Hey! I'm trying." He sulked and eyed Chu wearily. She was right. What was he thinking? Although Chu was awake, well barely, but still awake, how can he tell him to get right back up? "Give him to me. I'll carry him."

"Not the pokeball?"

"Like he said, he doesn't like being in there." Ash rolled his eyes before heaving his pokemon up to his feet. Chu tittered unsteadily, clasping with little strength still left in his petite body to hold on to Ash's shoulders. He was short and the lacerations running all over his body made him seem shorter. "Get on my back Chu. I'll carry you over."

Without another word, Chu weakly climbed on his back, slinging his frail arms around his neck. Ash hoisted him up with a small grunt. He then looked over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"Yeah," She said, gathering her fishing supplies, giving him "the look" as she did so. Ko knew that look all too well. It was the what-the-hell-is-up/wrong-with-this-guy look. He shuffled over to her backpack to retrieve his pokeball. It would be best for him to stay out of this. Misty's temper tended to strike out even at him. Besides, he was never a peoples person. And highly doubted that once Misty dropped him off at the nearest pokemon center in Viridian City, they would never see their faces again. He winced to himself from a sudden surge of pain stabbing inside his head before tapping the pokeball, transforming to a stream of vivid red light, and sucked back inside the pokeball. He had enough for one day. The ball plopped itself back in Misty's bag silently.

After she had stored her belongings in her bag, Misty slid the straps of her bag on her shoulder and with the fishing pole in hand, she headed over to her bike. Ash soon followed, trying to accustom the extra weight on his back and the rising hill he had to climb to reach the hotheaded girl.

"How far is Viridian City from here?"

"It's nearby." She replied simply and began to pedal slowly for him as they headed forward along the dirt path.

"Like how long?" He frowned.

"Half an hour?" She guessed, too frowning. "So tell me Ash, if that's your name, why did a bunch of pokemon attack you two? Usually a swarm wont attack anyone without a reason."

"I…kind of threw a rock at him." He lowered his eyes to the soil, still dark and soft from the previous rain. It was leaving patches on the sides of his once clean sneakers.

Misty gaped while swiftly avoiding a rock trapped in the path. "You threw a rock at a pokemon?" She echoed in disbelief. "What, you were mad so you decided to hurl a rock at a pokemon? No wonder he attacked in large numbers. He probably felt threatened."

"You don't understand!" Ash quickly said. "I tried catching a pokemon, a different one, but he smacked it away easily. Shut up." He said the last words after Misty gave a quick but nasty snort. "And Chu said I should weaken him first. But he's so stubborn and disobedient, he wouldn't even help me, so I thought I can take care of a different pokemon by hitting him with a rock. Turns out he was a spearow."

Misty whistled lowly. "Dumb mistake there. They're the meanest of the mean for their size. So then he called his army?"

"No." He rolled his eyes. "He targeted me first then moved on the Chu who was watching from top a tree branch. It was scary to watch. The spearow was too fast, and he kept attacking Chu from left to right. He nearly fell. But he managed to electrocute him. _Then_ he called his army."

"Lesson learned then," Misty responded, slowing down a tad bit more. Could the boy walk even slower? A Slowpoke could walk faster than that. "don't mess with pokemon you don't know. A beginner's mistake."

"What about you huh? How long have you been a pokemon trainer?"

Misty chuckled. "More than you have." She answered proudly. "In fact, I'm a gym leader in Cerulean City."

Ash gaped. A gym leader?! She looked no older than him and she was already a gym leader? Geez, what did it take to be qualified as a gym leader anyways? Not that he had no interest in being a gym leader himself. A pokemon master was probably the highest a pokemon trainer could go.

Misty giggled. "Yep, I'm Misty, the tomboy mermaid gym leader. I specialize in training water pokemon from around the world. Well, some parts of the world. But go on with your story!"

"Oh, well the pokemon, the bunch of them, were flying over to us and we ran. I mean, I ran. I had to carry Chu. He couldn't get up." Ash nibbled his bottom lip, recalling the numerous amount of the hostile pokemon in the sky, hovering over them like a dark cloud ready to storm. "Then we were trapped. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't want to have my pokemon get hurt even more…"

For the first time, Misty's face softened towards Ash genuinely. She waited for Ash to continue mutely.

"We already went through enough as it is already," Ash muttered, almost to himself. "Since day one of me being a pokemon trainer."

"What happened?"

Ash told her the story, about first meeting the incredibly rude and lewd Pikachu who tried to seduce him right there, getting lost in the woods and waking up to find their items stolen from their bags, find another more experienced trainer with his pokemon in a cabin, running into the mansion with mischievous ghost type pokemon, to what their at now. "Instead of them attacking Chu, I told them to attack me instead. After what Chu did to me, I had to save him. But then, he was by my side and unleashed the strongest thundershock I had ever seen from him." Ash added cracking the tiniest of smiles. "He took down most of them, and we had some time to flee before anymore show up."

"What a story…" Misty said softly, glimpsing at Chu quickly to check on him. He was completely out again. "I'll make sure you guys reach the hospital quick as possible."

Ash's smile grew to a miniature smile. The sun's heated rays flooded over the once darkened woods, smothering them like a comforting blanket. He craned his head and spotted a gleaming rainbow off in the distance. And something large and glittering in bright gold soaring across the multicolored rays of light listlessly. Ash's eyes widened. He had never seen something so beautiful before. It was a pokemon he had never seen before either. Never had it shown its face on TV, in the list of pokemon in the area. It didn't resemble any pokemon he had seen before either. And as quick as it appeared, the mysterious pokemon vanished in the skies. He blinked in astonishment.

"Did you see that?!" Ash questioned quickly to Misty, gesturing his head to the sky eagerly.

Misty raised her head up. "What? The rainbow?"

He shook his head. "No, the pokemon! It was flying over there! It was so big and shiny. How can you not see it?"

Misty gave him an questioning look. "Maybe while we're at the hospital, they can check that head of yours. I didn't see anything."

Ash glared then turned his attention to Chu, eyes smoothly closed in deep sleep. _I wish you would have seen it, Chu. It was the most amazing thing I've seen so far in my entire life._

* * *

**Most Wanted Criminals**

**Jessie and James of Team Rocket.**

The poster displaying two criminals twitched, not from the gentle breeze, but from a hook snagging it and ripping itself out from the wall. Reeling up to a hot air balloon overhead, it was then transferred to a gloved hand which ripped the hook out to receive his prize. He sneered.

"What an ugly picture of us." He commented, handing it over to his partner who equally displayed a look of distaste.

She growled. "I do not normally look like that! Obviously they don't know a thing about us. It's totally disgraceful."

"I agree." _You're much worse in person than this piece of crap._

"Hey, hey!" Their pokemon, Meowth, poked his head in between them, ears pointed erect sternly. "Pay attention! Boss doesn't want us to spend our time critiquing a stupid picture. Remember our mission."

"But we haven't spotted a Pikachu anywhere." Jessie remarked, tearing the poster in half, and tore that in half before crumbling it into a ball and tossing back outside. "And I don't care if you claim you've seen one. We haven't seen anyone for hours!"

"But I did see one nya!" Meowth pouted, eyeing James for some backup. Unfortunately, he only received a pitiful shrug. His bristled. "You guys are jerks nya!"

"Shut it fur ball, I'm thinking."

"It better work! We need to please Boss this time."

"And we will. We just need another plan instead of blindly trying to find a Pikachu out in the woods somewhere."

Meowth leaned beside James, arms crossed, drumming his fingers against his arm. His tail swooshed impatiently. "Got any ideas?"

"That's why I'm thinking."

James took in the view from his spot, the view of Viridian City was beginning to glow as the sun dropped in the distance. Lights flicked on one by one from each house, market, and restaurants. The building that shined the most was the enormous pokemon center like the largest jewel on a crown. Something inside of him clicked.

"What about the pokemon center?" James suggested to his teammates. "There's so many pokemon arriving there each day of every day, waiting to be taken by us. We're bound to get a Pikachu there! If not just one."

"The pokemon center? That's perfect!" Meowth waggled his tail happily, even Jessie seemed pleased by his suggestion. "While we're at it, we should snatch every pokemon we can get our hands on nya! Boss will be so pleased, I'll be his favorite from now on. I can already picture it." Even his ears twitched pleasantly.

"I say, a numskull like you could even think of a good idea like that surprises me." Jessie teased with a smile from her bright red lips.

"You'll be surprised what goes through my mind." James breezily said, catching Meowth's bright smile. The pokemon flashed his fangs playfully. Yep, Jessie would definitely be surprised what was going through his head. Just as the thought ran through his head, he felt a gentle sweep of Meowth's tail over the back of his legs. Either it was a mistake from the tail having a mind of its own or a simple but effective flirt deliberated, either way, Meowth's expression was too confusing to distinguish between the two. James cleared his throat and hid his face away from the two as he felt heat prickling the insides of his cheeks.

"I can tell. It's impressive." she commented as she brushed a loose strand of her vivid hair behind her ear.

If it was an insult or a compliment, James didn't take to heart, not when he felt another brush against his legs. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a simple mistake. Meowth was very good at being stealthy for everything.

"Okay, we'll ambush at night. No one will ever see it coming."

* * *

"Sol! Look what I got!"

"Hmm?" something was tossed in the darkness, and thanks to his eyes being well accustomed to the forever darkness, Sol caught the object before it smacked him on the face. "What is this?"

"It's anpan!" Gastly replied cheerfully, tearing the wrapper off the treat before stuffing half of the roll in his mouth. "It's delicious. Big brother Gengar loves it too! Try it, try it!" He takes another big bite, humming happily as he chewed. He plopped himself down on the cool surface of the dining room table.

Sol actually grimaced at the ultimate cuteness hovering around him. It was like eating candy topped with extra sugar. And he wasn't a fan of sweets. If Gengar was a fan of sweets, no wonder he claimed Gastly all to himself. Not to be rude, Sol ripped the wrapper open and bit into his treat. It wasn't as bad as he thought and as he was about to take a second bite, Gastly finished his with a tiny burp.

"Big Brother Haunter loves it too!" He announced randomly, swinging his legs.

"Where did you get them?"

"I found them in some guy's backpack."

"So they're stolen."

"No!" Gastly pouted cutely with his cheeks puffed out. Sol fought the urge to pinch them. "Finders keepers. That's what Big Brother Haunter always says."

"If Big Brother says to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

"Of course, I can float." Gastly gave him a knowing wink.

Sol rolled his eyes. A breeze billowed through the cracked open window, flowing through his velvety hair so softly, it tickled him. He tensed, but not from the wind. It was from the image that flashed in his eyes in an instant. The first thing that caught his attention was the explosion. Bright lights of red, orange, and yellow melded to one big bang flooded his mind with a thunderous roar as debris sprawled all over the tile floor. It must have been a pokemon center once he spotted the pink headed nurse running from the damage. And standing by a bed with wheels was a familiar sight, shielding his eyes from the flying debris.

Gastly noticed the silence from the psychic type pokemon and asked, "What wrong Sol? You don't like the anpan?"

"It's not that. I just saw something."

"What is it?" Gastly dropped down from his seat, blinking his large eyes curiously. "Something bad?"

Sol couldn't answer it right away. He didn't know a hundred percent himself. He couldn't make out who was responsible for the ambush or why. The image was only clear for a few seconds until it faded away. He scrubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Some kind of explosion at a pokemon center." He lowered his eyes at the anpan, realizing he lost his appetite after his vision and handed it over to Gastly. "You can finish this."

Gastly squealed. "Thank you!" Concern gone, he polished it off in mere seconds. As Sol crossed over to leave, a pair of eyes glowed near at doorway.

Gengar.

"Ah, Gengar, didn't know you were there the whole time. Forgive me." Sol bowed politely to the self-proclaimed owner of the mansion.

"What's this about an explosion at the pokemon center?" Gengar inquired, leaning against the door frame. Evidently, that caught his interest.

Sol shrugged. "I don't know myself. My sights are not always accurate."

"A little bit foggy?"

"A little bit foggy." Sol agreed. "But I did see something interesting."

"Oh?"

"It seems like a certain trainer and his certain hotheaded pokemon are going to be in bigger trouble than they did with us." With that, Sol exited the dinning room, leaving the two ghost behind.

"What was that all about?" Gastly wondered aloud and wiped his hands on his pants after licking them clean.

It was Gengar's turn to shrug and headed over to sling an arm around his "Little brother" to press himself closer lovingly. "I don't know. He's an espeon after all."

**Reviews are always welcome! There are only a few more chapters left, so show all the love please! I do know the order of this chapter is different than the actual episode of pokemon. I do it with my own twist. Had to watch the first two episodes again to write this. So nostalgic!**

**Extra: anpan are rolls filled with red bean paste. I never had one but I heard they are really yummy!**


	13. Good News and Bad News

Hello everybody! This is Suika speaking and sad to say this is not another chapter for Boku No Chu. I know I haven't been posting them as frequently as I use to but I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I'm discontinuing the story. BUT before you get mad/sad on me, the good news is that I'm rewriting the story. I was reading my story the other day and I noticed all the flaws I made, the grammar issues, the lack of chemistry between Ash and Chu, and the fact that Ash is really out of character, I just don't feel good continuing with all these flaws. I hope you guys understand and I'm sorry. But I promise I will correct the story and make it even better!

For those who gave request, the characters will still be in the new one. Also, the title will be different. Some of my friends commented on the title being freakishly similar to the infamous Boku No Pico anime. If some of you don't know the anime, please don't even google search it. The new title is still being thought up for the moment. I'm not planning on deleting Boku No Chu, so don't worry about that. For my other Ash and Pikachu story, Ash To Pikachu, the story will be finished eventually and won't be discontinued.

I will warn you guys that again I won't be frequently updating fanfics. I'm attending college with two jobs in between, so I'll have little time to work on them. But doesn't mean I stopped writing fanfiction forever.

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic!

(UPDATE)

Alright, I have thought of the new title and more of its plot. The new title will be called The Electric Tale of Ash and Chu. The story will be more based on a mix of the original anime episodes and in the manga. Ash will be more ambitious and outgoing and Chu will be different too. He'll still be rude and such, but I've made him more of a cute character like he is in the anime and he won't speak as much. Also I'll be giving the pokemon guys more of the pokemon qualities to make them stand out more. This advice was given in one of my private messages and I'll be sure to incorporate this in the new story.

I do like advices. It'll help the new version and I really do want to know what you'll like to see in it. So please feel free to send some in reviews or by private messages.


End file.
